Am I Lucky?
by Yua Antara SN
Summary: :: Niat awalnya hanya ingin membantu, tapi siapa sangka pemuda yang ditolong adalah senior yang terkenal sebagai berandalan paling ditakuti? Hidup Sasuke mulai terganggu, si dobe benar-benar tidak melepasnya. Multi chapter, Special dedicated for NaruSasu's day. Warning: Shounen Ai, NaruSasu [NarutoXSasuke] Feel free to leave this page! [ Ch 3 up, 09-07-2017] END
1. Chapter 1

**Am I Lucky?**

Disclaimer :

Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto

Story :

Punya saya, semua karakter dipinjam dari punya om MK

Genre : Humor & Romance.

Rating : T, K+

Pairing : NaruSasu (Naruto X Sasuke)

Warning : AU, Multi chapters, Mild Language, Typos as always, OOC, Boys Love, Shounen-Ai Naruto X Sasuke, Don't like don't read! Feel free to leave this page if you don't like it. I've warned you already!

Summary : Niat awalnya hanya ingin membantu, tapi siapa sangka pemuda yang ditolong adalah senior yang terkenal sebagai berandalan paling ditakuti? Hidup Sasuke mulai terganggu, si _dobe_ benar-benar tidak melepaskannya. Multi ch Special dedicated for NaruSasu's day. Warning: Shounen Ai, NaruSasu (Naruto X Sasuke), Feel free to leave this page!

.

.

.

 **Enjoy**

.

.

.

* * *

~サスケはナルトへ~

Pergi ke sekolah dengan cuaca hujan memang menyebalkan. Hal itu yang dirasakan Sasuke saat ini. Jalanan memang tidak banyak kendaraan tapi, bukan berarti tidak ada supir kurang ajar yang melaju kencang, mengakibatkan tercipratnya air genangan dan terakhir membasahi pejalan kaki.

Memilih agar sampai di sekolah tanpa setetes air pun yang membasahinya, Sasuke memperbaiki tas dipunggung, mengangkat ujung celana dengan tangan kiri, mengeratkan genggaman payung ditangan kanan dan berjalan lambat penuh kewaspadaan.

"MEONG..."

Menghentikan langkah sejenak, Sasuke refleks menoleh kearah suara kucing yang ternyata berasal dari gang sebelah kirinya. Matanya menangkap seekor kucing berbulu hitam pekat tengah menggerak-gerakan kepala minta perhatian. Baru saja ingin menuju kearah kucing itu, bahunya ditabrak keras dari arah belakang.

"Kaos kaki- _chan_... " Suara cempreng yang Sasuke tahu berasal dari penabraknya tadi, berlari kearah kucing hitam. Sasuke mengeram pelan begitu menyadari sebagian celananya basah akibat 'terjangan' pemuda berambut pirang itu.

"Maaf, aku cuma bisa membeli roti kecil ini." Pemuda itu merobek paksa plastik pembungkus lalu membagi roti tersebut menjadi beberapa bagian kecil dan mulai memberi makan si kucing. "Makan yang banyak, ya."

Sasuke menyadari seluruh tubuh pemuda pirang ini basah, sedang mantel hujannya dipakaikan untuk menutupi kucing hitam itu agar tidak basah.

"Kau memang kucing pintar, kaos kaki- _chan."_

Kedua alis Sasuke bertaut. Kaos kaki- _chan_? Nama macam apa itu? Huh, yang benar saja!

"... _Dobe_..." Sasuke mendesis.

Seketika tangan _tan_ yang sedari tadi mengelus kepala kucing berhenti dan menatap Sasuke sengit, "...Apa yang barusan kau katakan, brengsek?"

Merasa aura kurang menyenangkan dari si ' _dobe_ ', Sasuke mengangkat bahu ringan, lalu melangkah kaki lebar-lebar, segera menjauh.

" _...Temee!_ Kau dengar pertanyaanku barusan _kan_ , brengse-..."

"-Ternyata kau bersembunyi disini , Uzumaki keparat!"

Uzumaki? Sasuke merasa familiar dengan nama itu. Tapi, bukan itu yang menjadi masalahnya sekarang, karena _dobe_ yang hampir mengatai brengsek pada dirinya tadi, kini dikelilingi sekelompok pemuda yang memegang benda-benda tajam.

Sasuke mencium adanya aroma perkelahian.

"Berapa kali harus kukatakan padamu untuk menjauhi Hinata- _sama_ , huh?!" Pemuda yang Sasuke prediksi sebagai bos mendekati pemuda lain yang dipanggil Uzumaki, sambil memukul tongkat bisbol ditelapak tangan yang satunya, terkesan memberi ancaman.

Seakan tidak gentar, pemuda yang diancam memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana kemudian berdecih, "Berapa kali pun kau katakan...-" Sang Uzumaki membusungkan dadanya lalu mendekat kearah si bos, "-Tidak. Akan. Aku. Dengarkan!" Nada suaranya penuh tantangan.

"Brengsek!" Tongkat bisbol yang sedari tadi dipegang mulai menyerang pemuda pirang itu namun, gerakannya kalah cepat, terlalu mudah untuk dihindari. Lalu dengan gerakan gesit, si _blonde_ mendaratkan satu tendangan keras diperut dan mengakibatkan pemimpin kelompok tertunduk sambil terbatuk hebat. Tidak butuh lama, sekelompok berandalan lainnya juga ikut ditumbangkan.

 _Alarm_ di kepala Sasuke mendadak berbunyi, mengingatkan dirinya agar segera pergi tapi, tubuhnya seakan menolak. Ia bahkan tidak bisa menggeser se- _inchi_ pun tubuhnya.

"Cih! Kalau kalian seperti ini, mana mungkin aku menyerahkan Hinata- _chan_? Kalian terlalu meremehkan-..."

"-Awa-..." Belum selesai Sasuke menyelesaikan teriakan peringatan, _blonde_ yang tadinya berdiri tegak kini jatuh tersungkur, karena hantaman keras mengenai tengkuknya. Sekelompok berandalan yang sebelumnya tersungkur mulai berdiri, satu persatu menyerang secara brutal.

Sasuke terserang panik, meski tak tergambar jelas diwajahnya. Seumur hidup, ia cuma seorang anti sosial dan tidak pernah terlibat kegiatan yang memiliki potensi untuk berinteraksi. Apalagi situasi seperti saat ini. Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Jelas ia kalah tenaga jika ingin membantu _dobe_ yang mulai sekarat itu. Lagi pula lihat, segelintir orang yang lewat pun hanya berbisik pelan lalu mempercepat langkah mereka seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

 _Damn_!

Meneguk _saliva_ -nya, Sasuke berusaha berteriak sekeras dan senormal mungkin, "Patroli... Ada patroli polisi!" Usahanya berhasil, pemukulan berhenti dan para berandalan itu segera berlari menjauh kesembarang arah.

Melihat situasi aman, Sasuke segera berlari mendapatkan pemuda pirang itu, mengangkat kepala yang sedang berdarah kepangkuannya. Sasuke lupa kalau tadi dirinya tidak ingin basah, payung entah sudah tertiup angin kemana, seluruh tubuhnya basah, bercak lumpur ada dimana-mana dan parahnya kini celananya sudah berwarna merah darah. Melirik sekilas arloji, Sasuke mengumpat, hari ini dia terlambat untuk pertama kali seumur hidupnya.

"Oi... _Dobe_ bangun! Jangan berani mati, aku tidak ingin terseret kasus ini." Mencoba agar _blonde_ tetap tersadar, Sasuke terus menepuk keras pipi si _dobe._

"...Uhuk... uhuk..." Suara batuk membuat Sasuke mengurangi tenaga tepukannya. Ketika kelopak mata itu terbuka, dengan jarak dekat, Sasuke menyadari bola mata pemuda ini sangat jernih.

"...Ka-kau... Kenapa masih a-ada disini?" Dan suara itu terdengar kepayahan.

"Seharusnya kau bersyukur aku masih mau menolongmu, _usuratonkachi_!" Sasuke memukul salah satu bagian luka diwajah, menyebabkan pemuda itu meringis. "Dimana alamatmu? Tanda pengenal?"

Gelengan lemah yang didapat, "... Aku tidak... Membawa... Apapun saat keluar... Tadiii..." Nafasnya berat, kalimatnya pun terputus-putus.

Sasuke berdecak kesal, hari ini, sudah pasti hari sialnya. "Kau memang _dobe_ sekaligus _usuratonkachi_!"

" _Temee..._ Kalau tidak... sedang... sekarat... kau sudah...ku... hajar, _ttebayo._.." Si _blonde_ menarik nafasnya tersengal-sengal. "Jalan rubah... Asrama rasengan... Nomor 23... Lantai 2..."

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya, tidak mengerti ucapan _dobe_ yang satu ini.

"... _Temeee..._ " Si _blonde_ mendesis, "...Itu tempat tinggal... ku..."

Mengangguk mengerti dan dengan susah payah, Sasuke memapah tubuh yang sekarat itu, "Kuharap kau tidak pingsan dijalan, _dobe._ " Gumamnya.

"...Aku hanya... Butuh tidur saja..."

Dan Sasuke bersyukur pemuda itu tetap terjaga sehingga dirinya tidak kesusahan memapah, lagi pula losmen cuma berjarak kurang lebih tiga ratus meter dari tempat kejadian.

Saat tiba di losmen dan Sasuke membuka pintu, alis Sasuke bertaut menyadari pintu kamar tidak terkunci. Apa orang ini lupa mengunci pintu? Benar-benar _dobe!_ Tapi, dirinya lebih syok lagi ketika pintu kamar nomor dua puluh tiga terbuka.

Kapal pecah pun masih terlihat lebih rapi.

Memilih untuk tidak mempedulikan keadaan, Sasuke memapah Uzumaki -setidaknya itu yang diingat- ke sofa panjang yang ada di ruang tamu. Tentu saja dirinya harus terlebih dahulu 'sedikit' merapikan sofa.

Si pirang benar-benar menutup mata begitu kepalanya bersandar di sofa. Saat setelah membaringkan pemuda Uzumaki itu, Sasuke segera menuju ruang kecil walaupun cuma dibatasi sekat, ia yakini sebagai dapur lalu membuka lemari pendingin dan mengeluar beberapa potongan kecil es batu, membungkus disapu tangan miliknya kemudian membawa untuk mengompresi luka-luka diwajah Uzumaki.

"...Ssshh..." Si _blonde_ mendesis, merasa tidurnya terganggu saat rasa dingin dan perih menembusi kulit. "Apa yang kau lakukan, _teme_! Kau mengganggu tidurku!" Pemuda itu mengeram tertahan walaupun kelopak matanya masih tertutup.

Tak peduli, Sasuke semakin menekan keras wajah babak belur itu, "Diam, _dobe_! Kau baru boleh tidur jika lukamu sudah selesai diobati dan diperban." Dalam hati, Sasuke tahu dari mulut yang terbuka dan tertutup, orang ini hendak protes, tapi kemudian lebih memilih pasrah.

Hampir setengah jam terlewat, saat Sasuke selesai mengobati dan Uzumaki itu benar-benar terlelap. Sebisa mungkin, sasuke membereskan 'kekacauan' di losmen kecil ini, sungguh tak tahan rasanya begitu melihat sampah menggunung dan ruangan yang berantakan.

Baru saja Sasuke selesai membereskan kamar kecil yang sekali lagi diyakini kamar tidur Uzumaki, matanya menangkap seragam sekolah yang sama persis dengan yang dipakainya, tergantung disalah satu sisi tembok kamar. _Konoha's_ _High_ _School?_ Rasa penasaran terlampau besar, Sasuke bergerak menyentuh _jersey_ itu. Merasa ada sesuatu di dalam saku _jersey_ , jemari pucat miliknya merogoh dan mengeluarkan sebuah kartu pelajar. Mata malamnya mulai membaca tulisan yang tertera disana.

 _KONOHA'S HIGH SCHOOL_

 _Student Card_

 _ID : 25763_

 _Name : Uzumaki Naruto_

 _Class Of Science XII 2_

 _Address : Rasengan's Dormitory_

 _Kyubi Rd_

 _Konoha 5124_

Tunggu!

Uzumaki Naruto?

Uhh, Naruto Uzumaki?!

...Naruto...

Rasanya nama itu pernah didengarnya di Konoha's _high school_.

 _"Hey! Kau tahu Uzumaki Naruto-senpai?"_

 _"Yang tampan itu?"_

 _"Kyaaa dia memang tampan! Tunggu! Bukan itu maksudku, bodoh... Dia itu berandalan! Siswa yang paling bermasalah tahu!"_

 _"Eh?"_

 _"Iya.. Dengar-dengar sih dia itu perokok hebat, sering mabuk-mabukan, pengguna lalu sering membolos dan berkelahi."_

 _"Mengerikan."_

 _"Benar, katanya jika kau mencari masalah sedikit saja atau mengatainya, kau beruntung kalau pulang dengan luka sobek. Biasanya dia akan membuat salah satu anggota tubuhmu cacat."_

 _"Kalau begitu kita harus menyingkir jauh-jauh sebelum bertemu dengan Naruto-senpai."_

 _"Ya, kalau mau hidupmu tentram selama bersekolah disini."_

Kepala Sasuke mendadak pening, begitu mengingat percakapan yang tidak sengaja didengarnya saat di sekolah.

 _"...Dobe..."_

 _"Oi... Dobe bangun! Jangan berani mati, aku tidak ingin terseret kasus ini."_

 _"Seharusnya kau bersyukur aku masih mau menolongmu, usuratonkachi!"_

 _"Kau memang dobe sekaligus usuratonkachi!"_

Mata malam itu membelalak. Memori di kepala mengingat kembali serapahannya beberapa jam lalu.

Sial!

Pertama, ia terjebak perkelahian, pakaiannya kotor, terlambat sekolah dan akhirnya membolos.

Kedua, ia membuang tenaga percuma dengan cara menolong dan membereskan kamar seseorang yang baru dikenal beberapa jam sebelumnya dan,

Ketiga, mengatai bahkan menempuk kasar pipi senior yang paling ditakuti di sekolahnya.

Ralat,

Ini bukan hari sial dirinya.

INI HARI TERSIAL SEUMUR HIDUPNYA!

~サスケはナルトへ~

Dua hari berlalu dengan tenang. Sasuke, pemuda yang sedang melangkahkan kakinya ke sekolah, merasa beruntung. Setelah kejadian menolong dan berkata kasar pada _senpai_ yang ternyata berandalan terkenal satu sekolahan, ia bersyukur mereka tidak bertemu lagi. Sebagian kecil dirinya takut juga kalau-kalau Uzumaki _dobe_ membalaskan dendam, akibat sindirannya.

"Kau memang manja, kaos kaki- _chan._ "

Seketika langkah kakinya terhenti, tubuhnya membeku. Suara itu, suara Uzumaki- _senpai._ Suara yang pemiliknya sangat ia hindari.

Tersadar, Sasuke memilih mempercepat langkah dan segera menjauh tanpa menimbulkan bunyi apapun.

"...Ah! Kita bertemu lagi, _teme-chan_!"

Menonaktifkan pendengar, Sasuke tetap melangkah menjauh. Ia tahu, panggilan itu tertuju padanya. Siapa lagi yang dipanggil ' _teme'_ kalau bukan dirinya, ketika hanya ada dirinya dan _dobe_ ini?

Tangan yang mendadak melingkari bahunya, sedikit membuat Sasuke terkejut.

"Kau yang ku panggil, _teme-chan._ " Mulut itu mengerucut, "Jangan bilang kau lupa? Aku yang kau tolong dua hari lalu. Ingat?" Kali ini berganti cengiran.

Sasuke melepas paksa tangan itu dari bahunya. Merasa risih disentuh, iris malamnya menatap tajam.

"Aww.. Kau manis kalau melihatku seperti itu." Tawa lebar lolos dari bibir _senpai-_ nya. Alis Sasuke mengerut, bagian mana dari tatapannya yang disebut manis? Dilihat dari kepala yang masih diperban, Sasuke yakin otak si _dobe_ ini belum kembali keposisi semula.

"Aku hanya ingin berterima kasih, _ttebayo_." Si _dobe_ mengerucutkan bibirnya lagi.

Sasuke tetap berlaku cuek, malah semakin mempercepat langkahnya. Walaupun jantungnya berdetak tak beraturan. Takut kalau sifat-nya bisa membuat _senpai_ sialan ini mengamuk.

"Kau dingin sekali, _teme._ " Langkah kaki jenjang itu menyamakan langkahnya dengan Sasuke. "Senang rasanya ternyata satu sekolah denganmu. Aku Uzumaki Naruto, boleh tahu namamu?"

Lagi-lagi langkah kaki Sasuke berhenti, matanya kembali menyipit sedang yang ditatap cuma menyengir.

"Tidak!" Jawaban singkat Sasuke berikan.

"...Huh? Kenapa?" Iris biru itu terlihat bingung.

"Tidak ingin memberitahu saja."

"Huh?!... _Teme_! Berikan alasan yang benar! Alasanmu tidak masuk akal!" Suara itu terdengar kesal dan Sasuke tahu, ia telah membuat _senpai_ yang ditakuti se-Konaha _High School_ itu meradang. Keringat imajiner menetes dipelipis, takut jika Naruto berubah menjadi berandalan dan membuat salah satu anggota tubuhnya cacat.

"Sasuke- _kuuunn..._ "

 _Sialan!_ Sasuke mengumpat disela-sela nafas yang memburu, mengutuk siapapun yang memanggilnya.

" _Ohayo,_ Sasuke- _kun..._ Kita berangkat bersama lagi hari ini." Senyuman manis terlihat diwajah gadis bersurai merah muda yang berlari kecil mendekat.

"...Sakura..." Sasuke mendesis.

"Loh? Ada apa, Sasuke- _kun_?" Iris gadis yang dipanggil Sakura, melebar begitu melihat Naruto yang berdiri tidak jauh dari Sasuke, "...Na-Naruto- _senpai_?" Lanjutan suara itu begitu kecil dan gagap.

"Jadi, namanya Sasuke?" Seringai tercetak diwajah Naruto. Sakura mengangguk ketakutan, sedang Sasuke mendesah.

Naruto mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari saku celana yang Sasuke sangat kenali, sapu tangan itu yang dipakainya untuk mengompres Naruto.

"Ah~ Jadi inisial 'S' disapu tangan ini, Sasuke?-" Tujuk Naruto tepat diukiran benang yang membentuk huruf U.S.

Sasuke kembali mengutuk dalam hati, menyesali pemberian ibunya. Ibunya selalu mengukir inisial U.S dibenda miliknya yang dijahit ibunya.

"-Terus U itu apa?"

Sakura baru saja ingin menjawab ketika dengan cepat Sasuke membungkam mulutnya secara kasar. Bahaya _kan_ kalau seorang berandalan mengetahui nama lengkapmu?

"Kau pelit sekali, _teme._ "Lidah Naruto menjulur keluar, mengejek Sasuke. "Ah aku tahu!" Ekspresi mengejek berubah menjadi gembira, seperti anak kecil yang dihadiah sekantong permen. "Uzumaki Sasuke! Pasti Uzumaki Sasuke." Polos sekali nada itu saat mengatakan Uzumaki Sasuke.

Putus sudah kesabaran Sasuke.

" _Usuratonkachi!_ " Sasuke mengeram kesal. "Jangan bercanda, apa kau benar-benar _dobe,_ huh?!"

Naruto menyeringai mendengar panggilan namanya. Sakura membuka tutup mulut, kehilangan kata-kata dan Sasuke hampir membelalakan mata, ia menutup mulut erat kemudian, saat menyadari kelancangan sendiri.

Semenit kemudian nafas Sasuke tercekat, Naruto mengangkat kerah baju Sasuke sampai pemuda berkulit pucat itu berjinjit. Nafas hangat beraroma jeruk menerpa wajah pucatnya. Perlahan bibir Naruto tersenyum penuh makna. "Kau membuat kesalahan, _teme._ " Wajah itu semakin mendekat dan sedikit dimiringkan, bibir mereka hampir saling bersentuhan. Sasuke meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah. "Setelah ini, kau tidak akan kulepas dengan mudah, _ttebayo.._." Lanjut Naruto dengan suara rendah.

Sedetik kemudian kerah itu melongar, Naruto melepas cengkramannya seraya merapikan dan menepuk perlahan pundak Sasuke, seolah membersihkan dari debu.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Sasuke- _teme chan_." Iris biru itu mengedip genit lalu beranjak meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, Sasuke- _kun_?"

Sasuke mendesah, terlalu malas menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

Sial! Sasuke mulai mempertanyakan peruntungannya.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Note:

=) Fic ini dibuat dalam rangka merayakan NaruSasu day. Terdiri dari beberapa chapter dan saya harap bisa selesai tepat dihari NaruSasu 2016 (Tidak yakin juga, sih). Kemungkinan fic ini bakal OOC , maklum saya tidak terbiasa dengan fic NS, hehehe.

=) Jika ada typo atau kesalahan kata, mohon dikoreksi.

 _And the least not the last..._

 _ **Our Ship Doesn't Need A Canon For It To Sail!**_

~18/09/2016~

.

.

.

 _ **Best Regards.**_

 _ **-**_ **Yua-**


	2. Chapter 2 : Up

_**.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Enjoy~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

~サスケはナルトへ~

Mengesalkan dan sial. Kata-kata inilah yang memenuhi kepala Sasuke selama dua minggu terakhir. Keberuntungannya memang sedang buruk. _Senpai_ aka Naruto, benar-benar menepati perkataan _'kau tidak akan kulepaskan dengan mudah'_.

 _Dobe_ itu benar-benar mengikuti kemanapun Sasuke pergi, ke toilet sekalipun. Bahkan kadang Naruto dengan setia berdiri di depan pintu, menunggu ketika dirinya sedang mendapat 'panggilan alam'.

 _Tsk_! Mana bisa ia buang air kalau ditunggu seperti itu?

Ya, walaupun ke toilet sengaja dilakukan untuk menghindar juga, _sih_.

 _Senpai_ itu, benar-benar sialan! Dan bagi Sasuke, yang dilakukannya ini termasuk dalam kategori mesum.

Mesum. Hal yang baru disadari dirinya beberapa hari lalu. Sebenarnya bukan termasuk kategori mesum, Naruto hanya sering sekali seenak kepala pirang _dobe-_ nya, menganggap bahu Sasuke sebagai tempat 'peristirahatan' tangan kekarnya.

Ingat! Sasuke tidak suka disentuh!

Lalu pemilik rambut pirang ini juga suka sekali menarik kerahnya sampai wajah mereka hanya terpisah berapa sentimeter. Sialnya itu kadang membuat Sasuke gugup. Tiga hal ini yang membuat Sasuke berkesimpulan kalau Naruto itu mesum!

Reputasi Naruto sebagai raja bolos mulai berkurang bolosnya, banyak guru mulai mengharapkan si pirang berisik itu agar berubah. Sasuke tidak peduli dengan harapan kosong para guru, tapi sialnya Naruro rajin masuk sekolah hanya untuk 'mengekori' dirinya. Para _sensei_ akhirnya menaruh harapan pada Sasuke agar bisa merubah sikap berandalan Naruto. Memangnya punya ikatan apa mereka berdua sampai Sasuke bisa merubah sifat Naruto?

Teman? Naruto terlalu merepotkan.

Benar-benar _dobe, mendokusai na_!

Lama-lama Sasuke merasa semakin mirip si raja tidur, Shikamaru teman sekelasnya yang selalu mengucapkan kata _mendokusai_.

Karena memang yang dilakukan Naruto bagi Sasuke selalu merepotkan.

Tiupan lembut ditelinga kanan, membuat bulu-bulu halus dileher Sasuke meremang, buku yang sedari tadi dipeluk hampir terjatuh, untung saja pelaku -siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto- segera menopang buku-buku itu. Oh, jangan lupa tangan sebelah kanan sialannya yang masih setia merangkul bahu Sasuke.

" _Teme-chan~_ Kenapa tidak konsen, _hm_?" Suaranya terdengar tak bersalah.

Sasuke meng- _glared,_ seolah berkata, ' _Memangnya gara-gara siapa?_ ', tapi yang diberi _glare_ gratisan, malah tampak tak terpengaruh, _tuh_.

" _Aww_ , _Teme-chan._ Aku suka tatapan manismu, itu."

Lihat? Tatapan maut darinya yang biasa ampuh bahkan untuk mengusir serangga peliharaan Shino, malah dianggap manis.

Pemuda ini benar-benar _dobe_ tak terhingga.

" _Loh_ , mana para fans fanatik labilmu yang biasanya? Yang selalu suka ' _kyaaa, Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun'_ itu?" Lanjut Naruto sambil menirukan pose teriakan histeris para fans, membuat Sasuke menggigit bagian dalam pipinya, berusaha menahan senyuman karena _pose_ Naruto yang dianggap lucu. Tapi, tentu saja Sasuke memilih menatap dan menjawab dengan datar,

"Semuanya menjauh karena takut padamu yang menempeliku seperti benalu."

" _Tsk_ , bahasamu kasar sekali, _teme_!Seharusnya kau berterima kasih. Karena aku, hidupmu menjadi tenang.-"

Ucapan Naruto barusan mau tidak mau dibenarkan Sasuke, akibat reputasi dan ulah Naruto, fans fanatiknya sedikit demi sedikit mulai menjauh, paling cuma curi-curi pandang. Tapi, Sasuke malas mengakui, yang ada pemilik rambut pirang ini malah semakin besar kepala dan bagaimana kalau _dobe_ terus menempeli Sasuke seumur hidupnya, _huh_?!

"-Lagian, sudah sepatutnya mereka menjauh." Lanjut Naruto lalu menurunkan tangannya dari dibahu Sasuke dan dengan tenang melangkah terlebih dahulu

"Karena, kau milikku." Naruto berkata sambil melangkah menjauh.

Sasuke tak bergeming dari tempat berdiri, mata hitamnya menatap punggung Naruto yang beberapa menit kemudian berbalik, memperlihatkan mata birunya. Kedua iris berbeda warna itu saling bertatapan, Sasuke berusaha mencari setitik kebohongan disana.

Tatapan itu, sulit dijelaskan.

Sasuke _kan_ jadi tidak tahu, Naruto ini sebenarnya sedang bercanda atau malah serius dengan ucapannya.

"Kenapa malah berdiri saja?" Tangan kanan Naruto terjulur kearah Sasuke, seolah ingin meraih tangan pucat miliknya. Senyuman lebar langsung menghiasi wajah _tan_ bergaris kumis kucing milik Naruto. "Ayo, aku antar pulang?"

Senyuman memang sangat pas dengan wajah Naruto.

Sasuke berdehem samar karena pemikirannya sendiri.

~サスケはナルトへ~

* * *

.

.

.

 **Am I Lucky?**

Disclaimer :

Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto

Story :

Punya saya, semua karakter dipinjam dari punya om MK

Genre : Humor & Romance,

Rating : T (M for language)

Pairing : NaruSasu (NarutoXSasuke)

Warning : AU, Multi chapters, Mild Language, Typos as always, OOC, Boys Love, Shounen-Ai Naruto X Sasuke, Don't like don't read! Feel free to leave this page if you don't like it. I've warned you already!

Summary : Niat awalnya hanya ingin membantu, tapi siapa sangka pemuda yang ditolong adalah senior yang terkenal sebagai berandalan paling ditakuti? Hidup Sasuke mulai terganggu, si _dobe_ benar-benar tidak melepasnya. Special dedicated for NaruSasu's day. Warning: Shounen Ai, NaruSasu (Naruto X Sasuke), Feel free to leave this page!

.

.

.

 **Enjoy**

.

.

.

~サスケはナルトへ~

* * *

Sasuke tidak habis pikir, baru lima belas menit berlalu semenjak _kaa-san-_ nya Mikoto, bertemu dengan Naruto. Tapi, keduanya sudah sangat akrab. Bahkan terkadang _kaa-san_ memekik gembira dan bergelayut manja dilengan kekar milik Naruto.

Kekar?

Iya, kekar. Kekar karena sering adu otot.

Jashin! Dipertemuan pertama dua makhluk berbeda usia ini, kenapa bisa se-akrab ini?!

Tertawa bersama dengan candaan yang bahkan tidak lucu.

Mari kembali ke sepuluh menit yang lalu.

Sepuluh menit yang lalu, si pirang kedapatan 'pulang bersama' oleh ibunya dan saking gembira karena pertama kali dalam hidup, ada teman Sasuke yang 'mengantar pulang',

-Abaikan kalau sebenarnya pirang sialan inilah yang mengekori sambil berceloteh banyak sekali hal tidak penting.-

Akhirnya _kaa-san_ dengan tampang keibuan meminta Naruto untuk tinggal sementara. Naruto awalnya menolak, tapi siapa _sih_ yang bisa menolak permintaan ibu-ibu paruh bayah dengan tampang memelas?

Preman seperti Naruto saja kalah.

"Postur tubuhmu bagus sekali. Kau sering ke _gym_ , Naruto- _kun_?" Puji Mikoto dengan tulus.

 _Ke gym? Yang benar saja?! Bukan ke gym kaa-san, postur tubuh itu bagus karena sering berkelahi._ Dengus Sasuke dalam hati karena pertanyaan ibunya.

"Ah, Mikoto- _baasan_ , posturku memang seperti ini karena aku sering melatih ototku dengan beberapa _teman_." Tawa kecil Naruto terdengar saat menjawab pertanyaan Mikoto.

Iya, teman. Teman berandalan maksudnya.

Pintar sekali si pirang ini memutarbalikkan fakta.

Sekali lagi Sasuke mendengus dalam hati, _kaasan_ -nya memang mudah dibohongi oleh preman kelas dewa seperti Naruto.

"Lalu dimana Naruto- _kun_ dan Sasuke- _kun_ bertemu? _Baa-san_ penasaran sekali..." Senyum lembut keibuan Mikoto tampak saat menatap Naruto. "Si anak ini,-" Lalu berbalik menatap bungsunya dengan mata disipitkan. "-Tidak pernah bisa bersosialisasi dan tidak pernah membawa teman kerumah ini selain kamu, Naruto- _kun_..."

"Mungkin karena aku spesial, _baa-san_?"

Sialan! Jawaban apa itu? Rasanya Sasuke ingin melemparkan ucapan kasar pada pemuda pirang yang kini tertawa bersama ibunya karena lelucon yang lagi-lagi tidak lucu ini.

"Bukannya tidak pernah membawa, _kaa-san_... _Dobe_ ini yang memaksa dan mengekoriku sampai sini..." Koreksi Sasuke dengan nada ketus. Pada akhirnya Sasuke memilih menyuarakan apa yang ada dikepala, capek rasanya jika hanya mengerutu dalam hati.

"Ucapanmu, anakku... Jangan berbicara seperti itu pada Naruto- _kun,_ teman pertamamu..."

Bola mata Sasuke memutar jengah karena ucapan ibunya yang terdengar berlebihan. Lebih tepatnya, karena ucapan itu sangat jelas memihak pada Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa _baa-san_ , aku tidak apa-apa jika yang berkata seperti itu adalah te-... Err... Maksudku Sasuke- _chan_..."

Pembohong!

Sasuke tahu Naruto berbohong, lihat saja ada urat menonjol dikening, pertanda kesal. Lagipula si pirang ini hampir menyebutnya ' _teme'._ Sasuke juga masih ingat beberapa waktu lalu saat Naruto mencekiknya karena memanggil _dobe plus usuratonkachi_.

Lalu demi apa Naruto- _senpai dobe_ ini menambahkan akhiran _chan_ diakhir namanya?

"Kau memang anak baik, Naruto- _kun_..." Lagi-lagi Mikoto memberikan senyuman hangat dan untuk kesekian kalinya Sasuke mendengus, meragukan penglihatan sang ibu yang kemungkinan sedang rusak, karena menganggap Naruto anak baik.

Ibunya tidak bisa melihat apa, telinga Naruto penuh tindikan?

Bagi Sasuke, tindikan itu mengidentifikasikan kenakalan pemiliknya.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , tidak baik membiarkan tamu tanpa minuman. Pergilah ke dapur dan buatkan sesuatu untuk Naruto- _kun_..."

Ini lagi, _kok_ terkesan Sasuke menjadi babu di rumah sendiri?

Baru saja Sasuke ingin memprotes permintaan ibunya, bunyi _handphone_ Naruto menyela ucapannya. Pemuda itu memohon ijin untuk menjawab.

" _Moshi-moshi_? Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan Hinata- _chan_?" Jawab Naruto setelah Mikoto mengangguk, memberi ijin untuk menerima panggilan.

Hinata- _chan_?

Bukankah si pemilik nama itu juga yang membuat Naruto dipukuli?

"Um... Ya, aku di rumah teman... Eehh? Oke aku kesana sekarang. _Jya_...-" Naruto buru-buru berbalik dan menatap Sasuke kemudian Mikoto bergantian.

"-Maafkan aku, ada yang harus aku lakukan saat ini. Permisi, Mikoto- _baasan_." Lanjutnya sambil membungkuk.

Mau tidak mau Sasuke menatap punggung tegap yang menghilang dibalik pintu. Rasa penasaran menyebar didada.

Sebenarnya siapa _sih_ , Hinata?

~サスケはナルトへ~

Tebakan Sasuke benar.

Pagi ini Naruto kembali muncul menjemput beberapa meter dari rumah Sasuke dengan luka memar diwajah. Tapi, sepertinya memar itu tidak terlalu menjadi masalah, lihat saja pemuda ini masih menunjukkan senyum bodoh _plus_ tangan yang menggosok tengkuk.

" _Ohayou_ , _teme-chan._... Apa kabarmu hari ini?"

Bola mata Sasuke memutar jengah karena pertanyaan yang menurutnya sangat basi ini. "Tiba-tiba menjadi buruk seperti biasa karena melihatmu..." Jawab Sasuke datar dan berjalan melewati Naruto tanpa melirik sedikit pun.

" _Cih_! Kau selalu saja dingin seperti ini..." Dumel Naruto sambil menyamakan langkah kaki mereka. "Jangan terlalu dingin _teme_ , karma itu berlaku. Siapa tahu besok kau yang ingin melihat atau merindukanku, mungkin...?"

Sasuke tahu seharusnya dia bisa memasang _poker face_ andalannya, tapi pengecualian untuk _dobe_ ini. Sepertinya, apa saja yang dikatakan Naruto selalu membuatnya meng- _glared._ Sama seperti sekarang, Sasuke langsung meng- _glared_ begitu Naruto menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Dengar _teme_ , _glare_ manismu tidak akan pernah mempan... Sikap dinginmu justru semakin membuatku ingin mendekatkan diri padamu." Kali ini Naruto berjalan dengan kedua tangan terlipat ditengkuk, mulutnya menguap malas. Sama seperti sebelumnya, Sasuke diam tak menjawab perkataan Naruto. Tapi, tetap ingin Naruto berjalan disisinya menuju halte bus.

"Omong-omong _teme-chan_. Hari ini aku belum sempat memberi makan kaos kaki- _chan_." Bibir yang terdapat bekas luka sobekan itu mengerucut. "Ini semua salahmu karena aku datang menjemputmu." Kali ini mata birunya yang disipitkan kearah Sasuke.

"Aku tidak pernah memintamu menjemput atau mengantarku pulang, _dobe_..." Dengusan kasar Sasuke terdengar. "Aku jadi heran sendiri, kenapa kau rajin sekali melakukan kegiatan bodoh ini?"

"Semalam aku kurang tidur..." Keluh Naruto tidak _nyambung_ dengan perkataan sebelumnya dan jawaban yang harus dijawabnya. " _Ah_... Bus menuju sekolah sudah tiba!" Lanjutnya lagi dengan tiba-tiba dan terlampau bersemangat, mengundang tatapan dari sekitar.

Sasuke mendesah, si _dobe_ ini sudah perkataannya tidak ada kaitan dengan perkataan sebelumnya, tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, sekarang malah mengundang tatapan dari beberapa gadis yang tersenyum kearah mereka sambil berbisik. Rasanya kesal menyeruak saat melihat arah tatapan dan kecentilan gadis-gadis itu, tapi...

Iya, _sih_... Naruto dengan aura cerah membuatnya terlihat tampa-...

Sialan!

Apa barusan otaknya korslet?

Hampir saja Sasuke mengakui hal yang bisa membuat _dobe_ ini besar kepala. Lagipula, bisa saja tatapan para gadis itu bukan untuk Naruto, _kan_? Bisa saja tatapan itu untuk dirinya.

"Oi _teme_! Mau melamun sampai kapan? Busnya sudah hampir jalan, _ttebayo_!" Suara Naruto yang cempreng membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke,

"Aku tahu, _dobe_..." Jawab Sasuke sedikit kasar dan tidak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk menyadari nada kesalnya yang tidak beralasan itu.

Untung saja Naruto tidak memarahinya, Naruto memilih mengabaikan jawaban bernada kesal itu dan menarik tangan Sasuke untuk segera naik bus yang pintu-nya hampir tertutup. Di dalam bus pun, dengan tangan yang masih saling bertaut, Naruto menuntun sambil menyapa beberapa penumpang.

Terkenal juga pemuda berandalan ini.

" _Ooh_ _baa-chan_! Bertemu lagi hari ini, _baa-chan_ terlihat sehat seperti biasanya...-" Sapa Naruto pada seorang nenek dalam bus. Nenek itu tersenyum hangat saat membalas sapaan Naruto.

"...-Oh iya, perkenalkan ini calon kekasihku, _baa-chan_..." Tangan Sasuke yang digenggam ditarik sedikit keras. Sukses membuat bahunya menabrak keras bahu padat milik Naruto. Tapi, secepat kilat itu juga, Naruto menahan sehingga tidak terjatuh dengan cara melingkari lengannya dibahu Sasuke.

Jika dilihat sekilas, mereka terlihat seperti sedang berpelukan.

Koreksi!

Maksud Sasuke, terlihat seperti Naruto sedang memeluknya bukannya mereka yang sedang berpelukan.

"Kalian terlihat cocok... Calon kekasihmu manis, Naruto- _kun_..." Puji si nenek tulus menyebabkan dua reaksi berlawanan yang diberikan sebagai jawaban.

Naruto tersenyum puas,

Sasuke mengeram.

Kalau saja yang di depannya bukan nenek-nenek, yakinlah delikan tajam dan serapah sudah diberikan gratis karena menyebutnya manis.

" _Nah_ , _baa-chan_ punya mata yang tajam..." Naruto memamerkan barisan gigi putih miliknya. "Te-... Maksudku, Sasuke- _chan..._ Kita duduk dikursi belakang saja, ya... Sampai jumpa lagi, _baa-chan_..." Suara pemuda ini terdengar riang, lalu setelah membungkuk sekilas ia kembali menarik Sasuke.

 _Tsk_! _Dobe_ ini ternyata memang sangat sopan dihadapan orangtua. Bisa mengganti serapahan secara cepat dengan pembicaraan yang bernada ceria dan tanpa dosa.

Dengan langkah enggan, Sasuke mengikuti Naruto untuk duduk dibagian paling belakang bus. Sasuke tetap diam dan memilih duduk dikursi dekat jendela dan menatap keluar. Sedang Naruto tidak bercanda mengenai kurang tidur, sebab hanya berselang beberapa menit kepalanya sudah bersandar dan mulai menguap kecil. Meski matanya masih terbuka.

Sasuke diam-diam melihat bayangan Naruto dari jendela.

 _"Teme-chan_ , semalam aku tidak bisa tidur kerena terus memikirkanmu. Tolong beritahu aku cara agar bisa tertidur lelap..." Ucap Naruto disela-sela menguap.

Sasuke mendelik kearah Naruto yang menatap kearahnya dengan mata hampir tertutup.

Apa ini menggoda jenis baru?

"Kau ingin tidur?" Tanya Sasuke dan dijawab anggukan sedikit bersemangat dari Naruto. "Gampang... Cukup tutup matamu, _dobe_." Lanjutnya dengan seringgaian diwajah.

Maaf saja, menggoda tidak akan mempan pada dirinya!

Naruto langsung mencibir karena jawaban itu, " _Tsk_! Kalau itu aku juga tahu, brengsek!"

Dan itu adalah perkataan terakhir Naruto, karena setelahnya keheningan panjang terjadi dan Sasuke sadar Naruto mengikuti sarannya untuk menutup mata. Sayup-sayup dengkuran halus terdengar. Helaan nafas panjang Sasuke ikut terdengar saat kepala Naruto terjatuh dipundaknya. Perlahan jemari pucatnya terangkat dan memperbaiki posisi kepala Naruto disandaran kursi bus. Iris malamnya memperhatikan wajah damai Naruto saat tidur, bahkan saat tertidur pun pesona Naruto tidak hilang, wajah dengan bekas luka ditiap sisi pipi _tan_ seperti perpaduan indah dan terencana.

Jemari yang memperbaiki posisi kepala Naruto, beralih menyentuh lembut bekas luka diwajah berkulit _tan_ itu.

"Kenapa kau suka sekali berkelahi _sih_ , _dobe_?"

~サスケはナルトへ~

Memperbaiki tas sekolah, Sasuke berjalan dengan cepat saat berjalan dilorong kelas.

"Uchiha- _kun_..." Panggilan seorang _sensei_ membuat langkahnya terhenti dan menatap dengan tatapan heran _sensei_ tersebut. "Kau tahu kemana Uzumaki Naruto? Anak nakal itu membolos lagi!" Nada _sensei_ terdengar gusar bercampur kesal.

"Maaf _sensei_ bukannya tidak sopan, tapi Uzumaki- _senpai_ kelas tiga dan aku kelas dua. Tidak mungkin aku tahu keberadaannya, _kan_?" Sasuke berusaha agar nadanya tidak terdengar seperti sindiran.

Memang setelah mengantar Sasuke, Naruto tidak kelihatan lagi. Biasanya si pirang itu akan mengekorinya jika ada waktu bebas, tapi _sensei_ ini bagaimana, _sih_? Menanyakan keberadaan si _dobe_ padanya. Memangnya mereka kembar siam yang baru saja berpisah?

" _Aahhh_... Benar, sudah pasti kau tidak tahu... Belakangan ini karena sering melihat kalian bersama, jadi aku berpikir mungkin saja kau tahu keberadannya..." Penjelasan _sensei_ terdengar seperti sedang mencari alasan. "Dia itu cerdas, sayang sekali kehadirannya cuma 60 persen. Aku harap ada yang bisa membuatnya menyadari sifat suka bolosnya itu." Lanjutnya sambil berlalu dan meninggalkan Sasuke yang termanggu.

Si _dobe_?

Cerdas?

Benarkah?

Berusaha untuk tidak terus berpikir, Sasuke memilih meninggalkan sekolah. Mata pelajaran terakhir, _sensei-_ nya berhalangan hadir. Jadi, Sasuke memilih untuk segera pulang. Meski di luar ruangan panas terik menyengat kulit, tapi tidak menyurutkan niatnya agar segera tiba di halte bus.

Jarak halte bus dengan sekolah memang melewati beberapa gang. Salah satunya adalah gang tempat pertama kali ia dan Naruto bertemu.

Suara kucing mengeong saat menyusuri jalan membuat Sasuke merasa _deja-vu_.

"Kaos kaki- _chan_?-" Pertanyaan itu keluar begitu saja saat ia menoleh dan menatap kucing hitam yang sama saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Naruto.

"-Kau sendiri?" Tanyanya lagi dengan langkah mendekat dan mulai berjongkok sambil mengelus leher kucing itu. Perlahan dengkuran manja terdengar saat bulu-bulu hitam itu dielus. Setelah diperhatikan, Sasuke sadar, jika keempat kaki hewan manis ini berbulu putih sedang sekujur tubuhnya berwarna hitam.

Oh jadi, karena ini si _dobe_ menamainya kaos kaki- _chan_? Kucing ini seperti sedang memakai kaos kaki putih.

" _Dobe_..." Sasuke tertawa kecil. "Mana tuanmu, _hm_ kaos kaki- _chan_?"

"Aku disini, _teme_..." Suara serak itu mengagetkan dan memaksa Sasuke untuk menghadap kearah Naruto si pemilik suara. "Merindukanku?" Lanjut Naruto dengan cenggiran khasnya.

Mata Sasuke langsung menatap datar kearah Naruto yang datang dengan menggunakan pakaian seragam swalayan ber- _name tag_. Kedua tangannya memegang kantong berwarna putih, disela bibirnya terselip sebatang rokok.

Kening Sasuke mengernyit melihat rokok dibibir itu.

"Kau membolos, _teme?_ " Tanya Naruto lagi dengan suara kurang jelas karena berbicara sambil mengapit rokok.

"Aku tidak suka membolos sepertimu, _dobe_..." Sasuke mendengus kasar, tapi tetap menggeser posisi dan membiarkan Naruto berjongkok disampingnya.

Pertanyaan Sasuke tidak dijawab, hanya dibalas dengan gumamam 'oh' panjang. Naruto lalu mulai sibuk mengeluarkan isi kantong berupa makanan kaleng untuk kucing. Pemuda itu dengan telaten membuka satu persatu tutup kaleng dan menaruh ditempat makanan yang juga sudah ada disana. Sesekali tangan itu menarik keluar rokok dari mulutnya untuk menghembuskan kupalan asap.

Naruto _mode_ serius ternyata mempesona dan _manly_.

Sasuke menggigit bibir bawah karena pemikiran sendiri.

"Kata _sensei_ , kehadiranmu hanya sekitar 60 persen. Sebenarnya kau kemana?" Sasuke jadi merasa aneh sendiri karena pertanyaan yang keluar begitu saja. Ini seperti bukan dirinya. Sebab Sasuke tidak pernah membuka percakapan setelah lulus sekolah dasar.

 _Mungkin ini seperti mengalihkan keterpesonaannya pada Naruto_? Tebak Sasuke dialam pemikirannya.

Meski pertanyaan itu sudah lewat beberapa menit, Naruto belum juga menjawab. Pemuda ini lebih memilih bergeser dan bersandar disalah satu tembok gang lalu kembali menghembuskan asap rokok lagi. Sedang sebelah tangannya mengelus kaos kaki- _chan_ yang sedang menikmati makan siang.

"Kau mau tahu, _teme_? Banyak _sih_. Kadang aku pergi berkelahi, kadang mengajak berkelahi, kadang mencari perkelahian, kadang menemui kaos kaki- _chan_ , kadang tak tentu arah, kada-"

"STOP! _Usuratonkachi,_ itu bukan jawaban yang ingin aku dengar... Apa diotakmu hanya ada perkelahian?!" Rasa kesal Sasuke langsung tersulut. Si _dobe_ ini diajak berbicara serius malah menjawab dengan santai. "Maksudku, kau kemana saja sampai tidak mengikuti kegiatan belajar mengajar?!" Lanjutnya masih dengan nada kesal.

"Karena aku tidak _mood_ belajar, _teme_..." Naruto menjawab sambil mencibir. "Kenapa kau malah jadi ikut-ikutan menceramahiku seperti para _sensei_?"

Wajah berkulit _tan_ itu diteliti oleh Sasuke dan pemuda ini memang terkesan sangat santai, tapi serius dengan perkataannya.

"...Dan ternyata kau merokok..." Dua kali dalam hidupnya, Sasuke memulai percakapan.

"Yeah... Begitulah... Disaat tertentu aku butuh pelampiasan..." Jawab Naruto lalu sekali lagi menarik panjang rokoknya.

"Dengan cara berkelahi dan merokok? Apa ini berkaitan dengan Hinata- _san_?" Tanya Sasuke hati-hati dan kegiatan merokok Naruto seketika terhenti. Mata biru itu menatap Sasuke lama sebelum mengalihkan tatapannya dan tangannya bergerak untuk mematikan nyala rokok.

"Anggap saja seperti itu... Tapi, kalau kau bertanya lagi soal Hinata- _chan_ , maaf saja aku tidak bisa memberitahu..." Pemuda berambut pirang itu lalu melirik jam yang melingkar dipergelangan tangannya. "Hey, _teme_ aku harus kembali ke swalayan dulu sebentar untuk mengganti seragam ini..."

Alis Sasuke bertaut. Berbuat seolah-olah tidak mengerti perkataan Naruto.

"Iya _teme_ , begini-begini aku kerja, _loh_... Lihat seragam yang kupakai ini, cocok _kan_ dibadanku?" Tawa bocah milik Naruto keluar lagi dan menguap sudah sifat _manly_ -nya beberapa menit lalu.

" _Tsk_! Kau memang cocok dengan seragam yang berbau pelayan..." Sindir Sasuke.

" _Temeee_..." Kerah Sasuke terangkat tinggi, "Kau menyebalkan, _ttebayo_!"

Seharusnya keringat imajiner Sasuke mengalir deras, sebab dihadapannya adalah seorang berandalan yang sedang bersembunyi dibalik baju pekerja di swalayan. Tapi entah kenapa, Sasuke tahu kalau Naruto tidak benar-benar serius dengan ancaman ini.

"Tapi aku suka, _kok_..." Kekehan Naruto terdengar bebas. " _Jya_ _neee_ ~ Titip kaos kaki- _chan_ sebentar, ya... _Shift_ -ku sudah berakhir, aku ke swayalan untuk ganti baju dulu. Kau baik-baik saja, _kan_?"

Benarkan Naruto tidak benar-benar serius dengan ancamannya?

Dengusan Sasuke terdengar, si _dobe_ ini. Memangnya Sasuke anak gadis yang perlu dikuatirkan jika ditinggal sementara? Dari awal Naruto itu memang aneh, karena dengan bodohnya mengantar dan menjemput Sasuke pulang padahal jarak rumah mereka cukup jauh dan ingat Sasuke tidak pernah meminta untuk diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Oh iya, jangan memberitahukan _sensei_ tentang aku yang bekerja paruh waktu, ya?" Teriaknya sambil berlari menjauh. Tidak lupa mengedipkan mata sebelumnya.

 _Ceh_! Seperti Sasuke akan terpengaruh dengan kedipan mata itu. Namun, meski mengerutu dalam diam, tapi tatapan Sasuke terus memandangi punggung Naruto yang berlari kecil menuju swalayan. Beberapa kali pemuda itu berhenti hanya untuk menyapa segelintir orang asing, lalu menyempatkan diri mengelus kepala seorang anak kecil dan membantu seorang ibu hamil sedang menyebrang sambil membawa barang-barang si ibu itu.

Hari ini Sasuke tersadar.

Naruto dimata sebagian orang adalah pemuda berandalan.

Tapi,

Naruto sebenarnya pemuda baik dan peduli pada sekitar.

Naruto itu,

Mempesona dengan caranya sendiri.

Tanpa disadari, kaki Sasuke bergerak dan mengejar Naruto. "Hey, _dobe_...-" Panggilnya ketika mereka hanya terpisah jalan lingkungan, terlihat jelas swalayan 24 jam diseberang. Senyum tipis Sasuke mengembang saat menyadari ekspresi terkejut yang tidak bisa disembunyikan pemuda bermata biru langit itu. Dengan langkah kaki lamban Sasuke mendekat dan berdiri tepat di depan Naruto "-Jangan lupa lukamu diperban dulu..." Lanjutnya dengan suara yang nyaris tidak terdengar.

Senyum Naruto perlahan mengembang dan berganti tawa lebar. Lambaian tangan Naruto berikan pada Sasuke, saat pemuda itu berlari kecil menuju swalayan tempatnya bekerja. Tapi, Sasuke tidak bisa menyembunyikan rona merah yang mulai menjalar dipipinya ketika dengan lantang Naruto berteriak tepat sebelum masuk swalayan tersebut dan mengundang tatapan sekitar.

" _Arigatou_... Kau calon kekasihku yang terbaik, _ttebayo_!"

Sasuke kembali tersenyum kecil saat punggung kekar itu berbalik, menunggu Naruto berganti seragam agar pulang bersama.

Mungkin pulang bersama dengan Naruto akan menjadi cerita baru dan menyenangkan dihidupnya.

~サスケはナルトへ~

Pagi ini Sasuke keluar rumah tanpa mendumel atau menghindar. Lama-lama terbiasa -walaupun masih tersisa sedikit rasa kesal- akan kebiasaan Naruto yang mengekori kemana-mana. Seperti biasa, pagi ini pun Naruto menjemput, walaupun sedikit jauh dari rumahnya. Jangan lupakan senyuman bodoh yang selalu menghiasi wajah itu saat menyambut Sasuke.

 _Well_ , Sasuke memang terbiasa. Tapi, hari ini ada yang istimewa.

Bukan bagi dirinya, tapi bagi Naruto.

Kenapa?

Karena, demi apa ibunya menitipkan _bento_ untuk Naruto?!

Alasannya sederhana, karena ibunya ingin bertemu Naruto, tapi pemuda itu malah tidak pernah berkunjung lagi. Tentu saja awalnya Sasuke menolak keras, tapi ibunya Mikoto lebih keras kepala untuk tetap memberikan _bento_ sialan itu pada Naruto -Sepertinya Sasuke tahu siapa sifat keras kepalanya menurun-.

Dan disinilah mereka. Terjebak di atap sekolah untuk menikmati _bento_ bersama.

" _Uwaaa_ , _teme_! _Bento_ kita sama, _ttebayo_!"

Sialnya _bento_ mereka kembaran pula!

"Diam, _dobe_! Apa kau anak sekolah dasar yang baru pertama kali melihat _bento, huh_?!"

Benar! Bersama Naruto, ucapan Sasuke semakin tajam. _Ah,_ anggap saja _senpai_ _baka_ ini pelampiasan rasa kesalnya yang selama ini menumpuk di dalam dirinya.

"Sialan! Kalau saja aku tidak mengingat ini buatan Mikoto _baa-san_ , _bento_ ini sudah kulempar diwajahmu, _ttebayo!_ " Meskipun umpatan kasar terdengar, tapi Naruto malah mulai memakan _bento_ itu.

Jengah, Sasuke memutar bola matanya dan mulai memakan potongan tomat miliknya.

"Kaffuu sukhaa tomfaat, _teme_?"

" _Dobe_ , _bento_ -mu muncrat kemana-mana... Telan dulu baru bicara..." Tegur Sasuke, berusaha tetap tenang dan memakan potongan tomat, meski tetap tidak mengerti kenapa kata ' _teme_ ' bisa terucap dengan jelas padahal mulut itu penuh dengan makanan.

"Maksudku..." Buru-buru Naruto menelan makanannya, "Kau suka tomat, _teme_?"

Ketika anggukan ringan diberikan Sasuke sebagai jawaban, Naruto segera memberikan seluruh potongan tomat miliknya dengan senyuman lebar.

"Dan kau tidak suka kacang polong?-" Tanya Sasuke dan dibalas anggukan heran oleh Naruto.

"Kalau begitu kuberikan semua kacang polongku secara gratis." Seringgai Sasuke melebar dan dengan gerakan cepat menaruh beberapa butir kacang polong ke kotak _bento_ milik Naruto.

 _Oh_ jangan harap ada adegan romantis darinya untuk Naruto.

"Brengsek kau _teme_ , seharusnya kau membalas dengan perhatian juga, _ttebayo_!" Sembur Naruto. Merasa jengkel, tangannya terangkat dan meraih kerah baju seragam Sasuke. Ketika melihat wajah Naruto yang berusaha menahan kesal, mau tidak mau Sasuke melepas tawa sangat kecilnya.

Naruto terdiam takjub,

Sasuke _kan_ juga ikut terdiam jadinya.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , apa aku mengganggu kalian?"

Suara yang terdengar sedikit begetar itu, menghentikan kegiatan mencekik dan wajah takjub Naruto. Kedua iris berbeda warna itu sontak berbalik menatap seorang gadis bersurai merah muda berdiri beberapa meter jauhnya dari mereka.

"Ada perlu apa, Sakura?" Terselip nada ketus dalam suara Sasuke saat bertanya. Tidak lupa Sasuke merapikan kembali kerah yang dicengkram Naruto sebelumnya.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu makan siang bersama." Ucapan riang terdengar lalu melangkah mendekat melewati Naruto, seolah pemuda itu tidak ada.

Sekilas Sasuke melirik Naruto yang menatap bingung kearah Sakura.

"Aku sudah selesai makan siang." Lanjutnya dengan suara datar yang membuat Sakura terdiam.

" _Oi_! _Teme_ , kau kasar sekali pada seorang gadis..." Naruto segera berbalik dan menatap Sakura dengan cenggiran lebar. "Jangan pedulikan _teme_ ini. Dia memang selalu bersikap seperti ini."

"Aku tahu dia lebih dari siapa pun." Jawab Sakura dengan suara tanpa beban. "Aku dan Sasuke- _kun_ sudah berteman cukup lama."

Sasuke memandang kearah Sakura karena jawaban itu dengan tatapan datar kemudian beralih menatap kearah Naruto, "Aku menjawab sesuai pertanyaannya, _dobe_... Lalu, bagian mana dari perbuatanku yang salah?" Dengusan kasarnya terdengar, "Kalau kau masih kenyang, makan saja bersama Sakura." Akhir nadanya terdengar ketus.

" _Um_... Aku lebih memilih _bento_ buatan Mikoto _baa-san_ dan makan bersamamu, dibanding dengan makan bersama orang lain..." Begitu menyelesaikan ucapannya, Naruto langsung melingkarkan lengannya dibahu Sasuke.

Sasuke berusaha mengabaikan perkataan itu dengan cara mulai merapikan dan memasukkan kembali kotak _bento_ mereka. Meski dalam hati, Sasuke merasa senang hanya karena ucapan sepele Naruto yang lebih memilih makan bersamanya dibanding orang lain.

"... _Senpai_ dan Sasuke- _kun_... Kalian berdua terlihat akrab..." Suara Sakura sedikit menghilang diujung, mungkin sedikit takut. Biar bagaimana pun yang di depannya saat ini berandalan terkenal satu sekolahan. Tentu saja ia merasa takut, tapi melihat Sasuke yang tidak bereaksi apa-apa ketika dirangkul oleh Naruto, membuat Sakura melontarkan pernyataan itu. Sebab, sepanjang dirinya mengenal Sasuke, pemuda berambut _raven_ ini tidak pernah mau disentuh. Berjalan beriringan saja sudah sangat beruntung.

Baru saja Sasuke ingin menjawab ucapan Sakura, Naruto mempererat rangkulannya. " _Ohhooo_ , jangan salah... Meski aku sedikit iri sebab kau lebih lama mengenal Sasuke, tapi bagiku kami tidak akrab, karena kami sudah melewati taraf akrab dan menjadi sangat akraabbb..." Perlahan rangkulan dibahu Sasuke terlepas. Naruto berdiri dan melangkah mendekat kearah Sakura. "Siapa namamu tadi? Sakura- _chan,_ ya?-" Tanyanya dengan senyuman.

Sakura menelan ludah gugup karena aura Naruto.

"-Dengar... Jika kau tertarik pada Sasuke, hentikan saja... Karena dari awal sampai akhir, yang akan ada dalam pikiran Sasuke hanya akan ada aku, Uzumaki Naruto..." Ucapan itu terdengar santai, tapi tidak dengan nadanya yang penuh ancaman.

Awalnya Sasuke juga ikut menelan ludah paksa karena nada dan aura yang kental dengan ancaman itu, tapi kemudian senyum tipis Sasuke lagi-lagi mengembang tanpa sebab. Jujur saja, Sasuke merasa kesal saat Sakura berjalan kearahnya tanpa mempedulikan Naruto tadi. Tapi,

Benar, Naruto bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri. Sasuke pikir tidak ada yang perlu dikuatirkan.

Dan Sasuke tidak merasa terbeban dengan kata 'sangat akrab' karena mereka memang akrab dengan cara mereka sendiri. _Yeah_ , walaupun sedikit terkejut dengan kalimat yang penuh percaya diri saat pemuda pirang mendekat kearah Sakura.

 _Karena dari awal sampai akhir, yang akan ada dalam pikiran Sasuke hanya akan ada aku, Uzumaki Naruto._

" _Nah_ , sampai bertemu lagi~ Ayo teme- _chan_ aku antar ke kelas." Senyum manis Naruto kembali mengembang sesaat berbalik dan kembali menatap Sasuke. Sedangkan senyuman Sasuke langsung menghilang sesaat sebelum Naruto memalingkan wajah kearahnya dan menganti dengan dengusan,

"Kau tak perlu mengantarku... Aku tahu letak kelasku sendiri..." Meski begitu Sasuke tetap berjalan mendekat untuk berdiri disamping Naruto.

Mendengar jawaban ketus Sasuke, Naruto hanya bisa mencibir, " _Kan_ kau itu calon kekasihku, jadi harus sering diperhatikan..." Lagi-lagi Naruto melingkarkan lengannya dibahu Sasuke.

Bola mata Sasuke memutar jengah. "Lepaskan dulu tanganmu dari bahuku dan tunggu aku ditangga..." Walaupun terdengar seperti memerintah, tapi Sasuke menatap Naruto dan berharap pemuda itu menuruti permintaannya. Awalnya Naruto memang terlihat bingung, tapi kemudian menuruti permintaan Sasuke.

"Dengar, Sakura..." Itu kalimat yang pertama kali dari mulut Sasuke saat Naruto menghilang dibalik pintu. "Kau tahu, aku merasa kesal saat kau mengacuhkan Naruto seperti tadi..."

"Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu dan aku merasa kalian berdua terlihat sangat dekat, Sasuke- _kun_..." Nada Sakura bukan seperti pertanyaan. "Kau bukan seperti Sasuke- _kun_ yang aku kenal yang selalu bersifat tidak peduli..." Lanjutnya sambil menatap langsung bola mata Sasuke.

"Aku dekat dan bersifat peduli dengan siapapun, bukankah itu bukan urusanmu, Sakura? Kau juga tidak begitu mengenalku dengan baik, sebenarnya..." Jawab Sasuke terkesan datar.

"Oke, aku memang berbuat seolah mengenalmu dengan baik dan memang bukan urusanku selama kau berteman dengan orang baik... Tapi, Sasuke- _kun_ , Naruto- _senpai_ seorang berandalan dan kau tahu jelas itu."

Helaan nafas panjang Sasuke langsung terdengar saat Sakura menyelesaikan ucapannya, "Berteman dengan berandalan pun itu pilihanku... Jangan terlalu mencampuri urusan orang lain ji-..."

"-Aku tidak mencampuri urusannya... Aku hanya peduli padamu... Dia berandalan, Sasuke- _kun_... Lihat saja kelakuannya yang suka membolos dan berkelahi. Bisa saja berakibat buruk padamu..." Jelas Sakura panjang lebar.

"Jangan memotong perkataanku dulu dan jangan pernah menjelekkan Naruto dihadapanku, Sakura..." Sekali lagi Sasuke menarik nafas dalam, mencoba untuk tidak terpancing dengan perkataan menuduh yang terlontar begitu saja. "Jangan menilai sepihak sebelum kau mengenal orang tersebut dengan baik..." Sasuke berbalik meninggalkan Sakura yang seperti kehilangan kata-kata untuk membalas.

"...Dan kau mulai menyebalkan." Lanjutnya lagi sebelum membuka pintu menuju tangga.

Saat Sasuke menutup pintu menuju atap, ia menarik nafas panjang, berusaha me-rileks-kan syarafnya karena hampir terbawa emosi. Heran dengan penilaian sepihak Sakura.

"Jangan terlalu sering menarik nafasmu, _teme_..."

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya, mencari suara yang sudah familiar ditelinganya dan menyadari Naruto tengah berdiri dibeberapa anak tangga jauhnya dari Sasuke. Pemuda itu sedang merokok sambil memasukkan kedua tangan di dalam saku celana. Perlahan Naruto menaiki anak tangga dan mendekat kearah Sasuke. Tangan yang tadinya ada disaku celana meraih kotak _bento_ yang dipegang oleh Sasuke.

"Aku rasa aku benar-benar ingin menjadikanmu kekasihku, Sasuke..." Tangan mereka sempat bersentuhan sebelum kotak _bento_ berpindah ke tangan Naruto. Sasuke bersumpah saat tangan mereka bersentuhan dan tatapan sulit diartikan Naruto lalu perkataan tiba-tiba yang terkesan sangat serius, membuat Sasuke merasakan desiran halus terasa di dalam dadanya.

Lagipula,

Sasuke?

Panggilan pertama Naruto padanya selain di depan ibunya, Mikoto. Namanya terdengar lebih indah saat dipanggil dengan nada seperti itu. Mungkin Sasuke memang aneh, sebab namanya saat disebut oleh Naruto seperti punya penekanan yang unik.

 _Damn_! Ada yang salah disini.

" _Dobe_... Matikan rokokmu sebelum ketahuan guru." Gerutu Sasuke sambil memalingkan wajahnya agar tidak menatap Naruto. Takut Naruto menyadari senyuman tipis yang mulai mengembang saat ia mendengar ucapan pemuda pirang itu barusan. Hanya tawa renyah dan serak milik Naruto-lah yang didengar Sasuke kemudian, sesaat setelah memalingkan kepalanya.

Jangan lupa tangan yang melingkar dibahunya yang diberikan Naruto saat tertawa.

Sasuke mengulum senyum tipis sekali lagi tanpa disadari Naruto.

~サスケはナルトへ~

" _Teme_... Kaos kaki- _chan_ ingin mengajakmu bermain..." Gerutuan Naruto terdengar, tapi Sasuke memilih tidak peduli dan terus berusaha menyelesaikan soal di depannya.

 _Yup_! Setelah pulang sekolah, seperti hari sebelumnya. Mereka menyempatkan diri untuk mengunjungi kaos kaki- _chan._

 _Ugh_! Sepertinya Sasuke mulai terbiasa dengan aktifitas dan kebersamaan mereka. _Oh_ jangan lupa, Sasuke juga mulai terbiasa dengan nama aneh kucing hitam ini.

Tapi, yang berbeda dari hari ini adalah Naruto mengajaknya ke taman bersama kaos kaki- _chan_. Mereka disana cukup lama dengan Naruto yang terus bermain-main dengan kucing itu. Jadi, sambil mengisi waktu luang, Sasuke memilih untuk mengerjakan tugas, tapi nyatanya belum berapa menit berlalu, Naruto mulai mengganggunya dengan cara menyentuhkan kaki kucing itu dipipi Sasuke.

"Jangan terlalu berpikir keras, urat wajahmu semakin terlihat jelas, _loh_..."

Candaan yang sungguh tidak lucu, Sasuke langsung mendelik. "Diam, _dobe_... Aku sedang menyelesaikan soal ini... Cuma soal ini yang belum aku temukan jawabannya." Lanjutnya lalu kembali mencoret-coret buku tugasnya.

"Apa serumit itu?" Tanya Naruto melepaskan kaos kaki- _chan_ dan membiarkan kucing itu bermain-main dipangkuannya. Tubuh Naruto mendekat, rokok yang tadi digenggam berpindah dan terapit dimulut, ekspresi wajahnya berangsur-angsur berubah menjadi serius.

Sasuke menahan nafas, bukan karena bahu mereka yang bersentuhan, tapi saat ia menoleh dan melihat ekspresi serius Naruto yang disukainya itu.

Tangan Naruto menyentuh telinganya sendiri beberapa kali, sedang tangan lainnya menopang dagu. Sedang rokok tersebut terlupakan begitu saja di atas meja. Beberapa menit Naruto meraih pena ditangan Sasuke lalu mulai ikut mencoret-coret buku.

"Kau tidak bisa menyelesaikan soal ini dengan cara yang sama dengan soal sebelumnya." Celoteh Naruto dan sukses membuat perhatian Sasuke kembali ke soal di depan mereka. "Karena pangkat ganjil dan positif, kau harus menggunakan aturan perpangkatan, tapi sebelumnya harus menyimpan terlebih dahulu faktor untuk membentuk ini... _Hmmm_... Kemudian ubah lagi seperti ini... Selanjutnya..." Awalnya Naruto memang menjelaskan, tapi kemudian lebih seperti bergumam sendiri.

Sasuke terdiam memperhatikan sekaligus menikmati wajah Naruto yang sangat serius, kerutan tipis muncul dikeningnya akibat berpikir.

Naruto benar-benar keren dengan caranya sendiri.

"Selesai... Secara keseluruhan cara kerjamu sudah benar, hanya saja kau lupa merubah variabelnya." Ucapan Naruto lagi-lagi mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke ke tugas di depannya. Benar-benar selesai, Naruto bahkan memberi catatan kecil seolah mempermudah Sasuke untuk mengerti cara menyelesaikannya. Sasuke berkedip tak percaya saat menatap soal yang dipecahkan Naruto dengan waktu hanya beberapa menit. Malah sekarang Naruto kembali mengajak kaos kaki- _chan_ untuk bermain. Mau tidak mau Sasuke jadi percaya perkataan _sensei_ beberapa hari lalu.

Naruto itu, cerdas.

"Kau membuang kecerdasanmu dengan cara tidak pergi kesekolah, _dobe_..." Ucap Sasuke saat memasukkan buku tugas ke dalam tas.

" _Teme_... Kau masih bisa mengataiku _dobe_ setelah aku menyelesaikan tugasmu, _huh_?" Suara Naruto terdengar sedikit kesal.

"Aku _kan_ tidak memintamu menyelesaikan soal ini... Kau sendiri yang menarik bukuku dan mulai menyelesaikannya. Aku bisa menyelesaikan sendiri." Sasuke jadi ikut terdengar kesal.

"Tsk! Kau memang benar-benar brengsek, ya _teme_?"

"Dan kau benar-benar menyebalkan, ya _dobe?"_

Kedua pemuda saling beradu tatapan tajam. Namun, hanya sepersekian menit sebab Naruto terlebih dahulu berkedip beberapa kali seperti menyadari sesuatu sebelum akhirnya memutuskan kontak mata mereka.

"Jadi kenapa kau tidak ke sekolah?" Tanya Sasuke dengan suara nyaris berbisik saat mereka berdua tidak beradu tatapan tajam lagi.

"Aku tidak begitu minat bersekolah..."

" _Yap_! Kau hanya berminat berkelahi..." Sela Sasuke.

" _Teme_... Kau mau mengajak bertengkar lagi? Dan sebenarnya mau mendengar penjelasanku, tidak?!" Gigi Naruto bergemelutuk dan Sasuke tertawa kecil.

"Ya, lanjutkan..."

" _Uh_... _Huh_?!... O-oke, aku lanjutkan..." Sasuke tidak mengerti kenapa Naruto terdengar gugup, dengan rona merah tipis diwajahnya. "Aku tahu bersekolah itu penting, tapi aku tidak kenal siapapun disana dan itu membuatku malas. Cara para siswa melihatku seolah penuh kebencian karena reputasiku juga, kadang membuat jengah. Lagipula, ada batasan jumlah ketidakhadiran, _kan_? Aku hadir sesuai jumlah itu... Yang penting aku tetap bisa ikut ujian..."

Sasuke menggeleng kepala, tanda kurang begitu setuju dengan pola pikir Naruto. "Kau tahu, aku jadi iri padamu, _dobe_..." Ada jeda sejenak sebelum akhirnya Sasuke menidurkan kepalanya di atas meja taman.

"Iri?" Tanya Naruto bingung, "Apa yang kau iri dariku? Kau siswa cerdas berprestasi dan kebanggaan guru-guru, bukan?"

"Kebanggaan guru-guru?" Sasuke tersenyum kecut lalu menyembunyikan kepala dikedua tangannya yang terlipat di atas meja taman. "Meski kau bilang begitu pun, dimata _otou-san_ hanya ada _aniki_... _Aniki_ dibanggakan terlebih dahulu sebelum aku..."

Perlahan Sasuke merasa tangan hangat Naruto mengelus surai hitamnya, rasanya benar-benar menenangkan.

" _Otou-san_ mu membanggakan _aniki_ -mu terlebih dahulu karena dia memang anaknya yang tertua, bukan? Kau seperti pasti merasa menjadi bayangan kakak-mu, tapi bukan berarti kau harus menjadi seperti dia. Kau itu membanggakan dengan caramu sendiri. Dari ucapanmu, aku berasumsi _otou-san_ mu sebenarnya membanggakanmu juga, _kan_?-"

Ada hembusan nafas panjang setelah Naruto menyelesaikan ucapannya. Dalam diam Sasuke membenarkan ucapan Naruto. Ayahnya memang membanggakannya juga, hanya saja Sasuke merasa kalah dari kakaknya. Kadang ia ingin seluruh perhatian diberikan padanya. Kakaknya seperti terlahir dengan kemampuan sempurna, sedang ia sendiri harus berusaha dengan giat.

Ah... Sepertinya dia sudah menjadi egois seperti ini semenjak dulu.

"-Kadang ada orang yang tidak perlu berusaha untuk mendapatkan sesuatu, kadang ada yang harus bekerja keras. Tapi, bukankah hasil yang diperoleh dengan kerja keras lebih dihargai?"

Benar juga pemikiran Naruto ini.

Tangan yang mengelus kepalanya berhenti, membuat Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya sekedar menatap Naruto yang sedang merogoh saku celananya untuk mengeluarkan sebatang rokok lagi, menyulutkan api kemudian mulai menghisap dan mengeluarkan gumpalan asap.

"Apa itu berguna?"

" _Huh_?" Naruto berkedip bingung saat mendengar pertanyaan itu.

Sasuke berdecak kesal lalu mengangkat kepalanya dan dengan jarinya menunjuk rokok yang dipegang Naruto.

" _Ohhh_..." Iris biru menatap rokok sebelum kembali menghisapnya, " _Well_ , kadang ini bisa membuatmu tenang... Setidaknya bebanmu sedikit lebih ringan dibandingkan bebanku."

Ucapan terakhir Naruto membuat Sasuke ingin menanyakan artinya, tapi lebih memilih mengurungkan niat. Sebab ekspresi Naruto berubah, seolah tidak ingin menceritakan kisahnya.

"Kalau begitu, biarkan aku mencobanya..." Ucap Sasuke sedikit berbisik, matanya menatap lekat rokok di depannya.

"Kau ingin mencoba apa, merokok?" Sekali lagi Naruto mengerjap kebingungan, tapi buru-buru Sasuke mengangguk membenarkan. "Jangan, merokok tidak baik..." Cegah Naruto.

"Kalau tidak baik, kenapa kau merokok?" Suara Sasuke mulai terdengar kesal.

Pemuda pirang itu terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya dengan cepat memadamkan api rokok menggunakan dasar sepatu, kemudian membuang puntung tersebut ke plastik yang ternyata sudah disiapkan oleh Naruto sendiri. Terlihat juga beberapa puntung rokok di dalamnya.

Iris biru itu beralih menatap Sasuke dan menurut Sasuke, tatapan itu sangat teduh. " _See,_ aku berhenti merokok mulai hari ini. Aku akan berhenti dari hal tidak baik ini karena aku tidak ingin kau berbuat tidak baik sepertiku, oke?-"

Meski dadanya terasa hangat karena ucapan Naruto yang peduli padanya, tapi Sasuke memilih untuk mencibir.

"-Sepertinya kata-kata _sok_ manisku selalu tidak mempan padamu, ya?" Tawa garing Naruto terdengar, "Ayo kita kembalikan kaos kaki- _chan_ dan ku antar kau pulang..." Senyuman manis kembali mengembang saat Naruto meraih tangan Sasuke untuk berdiri.

Kata-kata manis Naruto tidak mempan?

Justru kata-kata dan tindakan Naruto yang seperti saat ini, seperti saat Naruto menampakan kepeduliannya sambil tersenyum dan saat Naruto serius. Tanpa Naruto sadari, tindakannya itu menimbulkan debaran yang lebih cepat dari yang selama ini terasa atau terkadang terasa desiran dalam dadanya.

Sasuke pikir ia mulai tertarik dengan kepribadian Naruto.

~サスケはナルトへ~

" _Aaaww_ kaos kaki- _chan_ , _gomen_ kita harus berpisah dulu sementara, _ya_..." Pelukan erat Naruto berikan pada si kucing seolah tidak mau berpisah.

"Jangan terlalu berlebihan, _dobe_. Kalau sebegitu tidak ingin berpisah dengan kucing itu, bawa saja ke tempat tinggalmu... Kau membuatku seperti sedang menonton opera sabun disini." Saran _plus_ cercaan Sasuke berikan dengan nada ketus dengan sukarela. Jengah juga melihat tingkah Naruto yang terkesan berlebihan, bahkan rasanya ada linangan air mata disudut mata biru itu.

"Peraturan di asrama melarang adanya peliharaan, _temeee_. Kalau bisa saja, aku mungkin sudah punya ratusan, _ttebayo!_ " Jawaban Naruto akhirnya terdengar ketus juga.

Kehilangan kata-kata, Sasuke memilih menatap Naruto dengan tatapan datar saat pemuda yang sedang berhadapan dengannya ini yang masih saja melanjutkan drama picisannya.

Sayangnya,

Tatapan datar itu hanya bertahan berapa detik dan perlahan berganti dengan pipinya yang memanas. Bukan karena Naruto yang kembali menggodanya, tapi karena saat Naruto memeluk kucing itu, kaos kaki- _chan_ mulai menyentuh dagunya lalu mencakar lembut sampai membuat Naruto tertawa.

Sasuke sadar, ketika Naruto tersenyum atau tertawa maka akan terlihat kerutan disekitar matanya dan itu semakin membuat terlihat sangat tampan dan semakin,

 _Manly_...

"Hey, Sasuke! Wajahmu memerah, apa panas matahari sewaktu di taman terlalu menyengat?"

Kalau saja darah Uchiha tidak mengalir dalam diri Sasuke, sudah pasti saat ini bola mata Sasuke sudah melompat keluar lalu bergulir dan hilang entah kemana.

 _Sorry_ , rasanya Sasuke terlalu melebih-lebihkan, tapi...

Sejak kapan wajah Naruto sedekat ini?

Wajah _tan_ itu pun terlihat kuatir.

 _Hold on Sasuke, kendalikan detak jantungmu_...

"Bukan apa-apa..." Jawab Sasuke dan dengan telunjuknya mendorong kening Naruto untuk menjauh. Sasuke bersyukur ia masih bisa menjawab dengan normal dan menjaga ekspresi datarnya saat jantungnya sedang memompa dengan cepat karena jarak wajah mereka ini.

Ada hembusan nafas lega Naruto saat wajah mereka menjauh, "Apa mungkin kulitmu terlampau pucat, makanya memerah saat berada lama di bawah terik matahari, ya?" Gumam Naruto sendiri. "Aku antar pulang sekarang saj-..."

Belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, dering ponsel Naruto terdengar.

"Nomor baru? Aneh..." Lagi-lagi Naruto bergumam sendiri dengan kening berkerut. Refleks Sasuke mendekat dan memindahkan kaos kaki- _chan_ dari gendongan Naruto ke gendongannya.

" _Moshi-moshi_ , siapa?" Jawab Naruto begitu menekan tombol hijau. "Ya? Hinata- _chan_? Aku segera kesana!" Kali ini suara Naruto terdengar panik.

"Ada apa?" Sasuke tidak bisa menahan diri untuk bertanya.

"Sasuke?" Wajah Naruto benar-benar terlihat panik, "Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan padamu sekarang dan bisakah kau pulang sendiri?"

Meski bingung, Sasuke tetap mengangguk mengiyakan. Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis lalu menepuk bahu Sasuke beberapa kali sebelum pergi dengan tergesa-gesa.

Hinata? Sungguh Sasuke sekarang menjadi sangat penasaran. Siapa wanita ini sampai-sampai membuat Naruto rusuh seperti itu.

"Hinata- _san_ , itu siapa-..."

"Akhirnya sendiri juga..."

Belum sempat Sasuke menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sekelompok pria berwajah gahar memotong ucapannya dan berdiri mengelilinginya. Alis Sasuke bertaut, bingung.

"Kau yang berapa minggu lalu berbohong dengan cara berteriak seolah ada patroli polisi saat kami menghajar Uzumaki keparat itu, bukan?"

Pupil mata Sasuke sontak melebar. Ingatannya seolah terbuka kembali ketika nengingat kejadiaan saat ia menolong Naruto dari preman-preman ini. Buru-buru Sasuke melepas kucing hitam itu

 _Sial_ rutuknya dalam hati, "Benar aku yang kalian cari..." Meski sedikit takut, Sasuke berusaha menjawab tanpa ada getaran dalam nada suaranya.

Mendengar jawaban itu, si preman yang sepertinya ketua dari kelompok itu tertawa keras sebelum akhirnya meludah, "Kau berani juga bocah tengik... Biar aku ajarkan sedikit rasa takut padamu karena telah mengacaukan rencana kami waktu itu... Hajar dia!"

Kalimat perintah itu membuat sekujur tubuh Sasuke menegang,

 _Shit_!

Setelah kejadian waktu itu, ini adalah kali kedua dalam hidupnya Sasuke terserang panik. Mau menipu soal polisi yang sedang berpatroli, sudah jelas tidak akan menghasilkan apa-apa. Mau melarikan diri, ia sudah terlanjur terkepung terlebih dahulu. Satu-satunya cara adalah dengan balik menyerang. Walaupun Sasuke tahu, itu bukan pilihan yang bagus untuk seorang yang tidak pernah mengalami perkelahian seumur hidupnya.

Sasuke memasang posisi siap beradu menirukan film laga yang pernah ditontonnya.

Salah satu preman menyerang, Sasuke berhasil menghindar.

Tidak sepenuhnya berhasil menghindar. Telinganya berdenging, sebab kepalan tangan itu sempat mengenai daun telinganya.

Sudah jelas Sasuke tidak ada apa-apanya jika diukur dari kekuatan fisik.

Orang kedua menyerang, fokus Sasuke belum kembali dan satu pukulan mengenai rahangnya. Ringgisan terdengar, rasa sakit menyebar dikepala. Belum lagi sempat berdiri sempurna, satu pukulan telak mengenai ulu hatinys. Badan Sasuke lemas seketika, batuk beruntun tidak bisa ditahan dan akhirnya Sasuke jatuh berlutut sambil memeluk ulu hati. Satu tendangan lagi mengenai tulang pipi berhasil membuat Sasuke ambruk dan meludah darah segar.

"Sasuke!"

Suara yang sangat familiar...

Perlahan kelopak mata Sasuke terbuka. Naruto berlari kencang kearahnya lalu memapah Sasuke untuk duduk.

"Kau terluka." Bukan pertanyaan, wajah itu terlihat lebih kuatir daripada saat menerima telepon sebelumnya. "Keparat! Apa yang kalian lakukan padanya?!" Suara Naruto terdengar melengking penuh emosi.

"Naruto... Aku tidak apa-apa..." Sasuke berusaha menenangkan Naruto yang seluruh tubuhnya bergetar menahan emosi.

"Apanya yang tidak apa-apa, _huh_?!" Suara Naruto terdengar jelas membentak Sasuke saat ini. "Kau terluka, Sasuke dan ini karena kecerobohanku..." Nada suaranya melembut, seolah sadar dengan nada membentak sebelumnya.

" _Shit_!" Naruto mulai merutuk, "Brengsek kalian menipuku dengan telepon sialan itu dan membuat Sasuke terlepas dari pengawasanku, _kan_?"

Pengawasan?...

Sasuke sedikit tidak mengerti dengan situasi ini.

"Otakmu bekerja lebih cepat dari yang kuduga..." Si ketua preman tertawa keras, "Kalau kau melepaskan Hinata- _sama_ , hal ini tidak akan terjadi.-"

"-Dan teman bocahmu ini, salahnya ikut terlibat. Jadi, pukulan yang membuatnya satu atau dua tulangnya patah, bukan masalah besar." Cengkraman Naruto ditubuh Sasuke yang awalnya lembut berubah mengeras. Tapi, Naruto menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya cukup keras, berusaha meredam emosi. Sasuke sadar cengkraman Naruto mengeras saat preman itu mengatakan ini mematahkan tulungnya.

Emosi pemuda ini tersulut.

Naruto lebih tersulut emosinya saat preman itu menyebutnya dibanding saat menyebut nama Hinata.

Naruto...

Peduli padanya lebih dari yang Sasuke duga...

"Sasuke..." Panggilnya dengan nada lembut yang tidak pernah digunakan sebelumnya, "Maafkan aku... Gara-gara membantuku kau sampai terluka seperti ini." Tangan kanannya menyentuh tulang pipi bekas pukulan dan itu membuat Sasuke meringgis tertahan, pandangan mata biru itu meredup sebelum akhirnya kembali menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan yang membingungkan. "Biarkan aku selesaikan masalah ini...-"

"-Dengar kalian, keparat! Urusanmu denganku, bukan dengan dia... Kalian melibatkannya untuk membuatku kalah sama saja kalian menunjukkan betapa penakut dan lemahnya kalian, _cih!_ " Naruto meludah. Pemuda pirang ini bangkit berdiri membelakangi Sasuke, nada suaranya memberat, aura dinginnya mengguar dan itu membuat bulu-bulu halus dileher Sasuke meremang.

Ini juga pertama kali Naruto melihat Naruto sedingin ini. Tampak begitu menakutkan dengan aura gelap meliputinya.

"Brengsek! Apa yang kau katakan barusan, bocah sialan?!" Ucapan itu berhasil membuat emosi para preman itu terpancing ternyata.

"...Na..." Sasuke berusaha memanggil Naruto disela-sela menahan sakit, "Naru-..."

"Kuatirkan dirimu saja, Sasuke... Aku akan menyelesaikan masalah ini, disini dan aku pastikan kami menjauh dari hidup tenangmu selamanya." Bahkan saat mengucapkan kalimat inipun, Naruto tak menoleh untuk melihat Sasuke.

Yang bisa Sasuke lihat setelahnya adalah adu fisik yang tidak seimbang itu. Bagaimana Naruto berusaha menangkis atau menyerang para preman-preman. Tubuh Sasuke terasa serasa ikut nyeri saat ada pukulan berhasil mengenai Naruto. Meski, pemuda itu benar-benar kuat dan berhasil bangun saat dipukul dengan keras. Bahkan senyuman mencemooh terkadang masih terlukis wajahnya.

Di dalam dadanya juga ikut terasa nyeri. Sasuke tidak suka jika ada yang menyakiti Naruto. Sasuke hanya ingin Naruto tidak terlihat dengan luka disekujur tubuhnya lagi dan meringgis menahan nyeri. Sasuke hanya ingin hari ini, seperti hari mereka bersama, saat-saat yang terasa menyebalkan dan menyenangkan disaat bersamaan.

Sasuke bukan terlambat menyadari, ia sudah sadar mulai terbiasa dengan keberadaan Naruto, terbiasa dengan pertengkaran sepeleh mereka, terbiasa dengan obrolan dan candaan tidak lucu Naruto dan lebih pastinya, Sasuke mulai terpesona dengan Naruto. Hanya saja ia belum mau mengakuinya semenjak Sasuke masih bingung apakah yang dikatakan Naruto selama ini hanya lelucon atau yang sebenarnya?

Sasuke tahu ia mulai menyukai Naruto yang selalu mengekorinya itu,

Dan seharusnya Sasuke Sadar jika Naruto serius dengan perkataannya saat mengatakan 'Aku rasa aku benar-benar ingin menjadikanmu kekasihku, Sasuke...' atau,

Saat beberapa kali Naruto sedikit linglung jika menatap Sasuke diwaktu mereka bersama,

Seperti beberapa menit lalu betapa terlihat kuatirnya Naruto saat melihat kondisi Sasuke,

Bagaimana cengkramannya mengerat dan tubuhnya bergetar menahan emosi saat preman sialan itu mengancam Sasuke.

Tapi,

Apa maksud Naruto dengan " _Aku pastikan kami menjauh dari hidup tenangmu selamanya_."

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

.

* * *

Note:

=) Pertama-tama maaffff terlambat di-apdet. Seharusnya selesai pas NaruSasu day.

=) Selanjutnya selamat memasuki tahun 2017~ Mudah-mudahn semakin banyak fic buat mendukung pasangan fav saya ini, khekeke...

=) Dan terima kasih untuk _reviers_ - _tachi_ ~~ Saya tidak menduga fic NS ini bisa mendapat _reviews_ sebanyak ini, semenjak saya tidak terbiasa menulis NS dan semoga ch ini bisa tetap memuaskan (psshhh, ch ini sudah sengaja saya buat panjang dan mudah-mudahan alurnya tidak kecepatan karena niatnya memang hanya sekitar 3 atau 4 ch saja *spoiler alert*)

.

.

.

* * *

Q & A

Q : Namikazehyunii

A : Sungguh kaos kaki- _chan_ bukan nama yang kreatip =w=;;

Q : Guest (1)

A : Awwww _Thank you_ ~ Semoga tetap suka ch ini...

Q : narusasu my bae

A : hehehe, senang rasanya kalau kocaknya bisa tersampaikan. Semoga ch ini saya tidak membuat OOC berat sama NS-nya. Yup! Entah kenapa saya pengen bikin Sasuke yg "Suka-suka dirimulah, nak" :D

Q : Sapphire Hatsuki Blue

A : Terima kasih juga _review_ -nya.

Q : haha

A : Iya ya, tumben mau buat NS, hehehe. Sebenarnya _story_ -nya emang udah ada dari lama tapi baru sempat buat diperbaiki n di-aplod. Nah, ini saya udah bikin Sasu meleleh dalam diam *oi*

Q : Nikeisha Farras

A : Uhuy, saya lagi tersambar perir (?) NS soalnya, makanya jadilah ff... Yosh, sudah dilanjutkan, _glad_ kalau nggak OOC. Soalnya saat mengetik dikepala saya cuma ada nama _kaos kaki-chan_ *miskin ide* Jadi, akhirnya pakai nama itu. _Sankyuu_ _review_ -nya

Q : Beda Nama Tiap Review

A : Waahhh saya merasa terhormat sudah menyempatkan diri buat baca fic dari fandom ini. _Gomen_ , apdetnya lama dan mudah-mudahan tetap suka, ya...

Q : askasufa

A : Naruto sengaja tuh nanya-nanya kepanjangan US buat menggoda Sasuke aja, khekekeke.

Q : Shflynie

A : Sasuke mah beruntung banget, sip! Sasuke udah mulai sadarkan di ch ini?

Q : Arum Junnie

A : Ho'oh hidup Sasuke jadi berwarna, seindah warna pelangi *salah fokus*... Kasian kan kalau hidupnya cuma datar aja.

Q : Orenyellow-Chan

A : Iya, pengen aja buat Naruto yang _badass_ tapi sebenarnya baik. _Sankyuu_ udah suka ff ini.

Q : Kita Nakamura

A : _Sankyuu_ ~ Moga tetap suka sama ch ini dan ugh maap saya tidak menepati janji untuk apdet kilat...

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Special Thanks For Reviewers**_

Coeg, namikazehyunii, guest (1), narusasu my bae, sekikaoru, Meichan, lisa, Sapphire Hatsuki Blue, hah, Nikeisha Farras, Sunsuke, dianrichszem, Beda Nama Tiap Review, askasufa, Shflynie, Guest (2), StarPeterPark, Lady Spain, shira, justaz, Arum Junnie, D, Oranyellow-chan, Kita Nakamura, Keyla, sasu chan, Caramely.

Tidak ada yang terlewat, kan?

.

.

.

 _And the least not the last..._

 _ **Our Ship Doesn't Need A Canon For It To Sail!**_

 _ **See ya...**_

~10/01/2017~

.

.

 _ **Best Regards.**_

 _ **-**_ **Yua-**


	3. Chapter 3 : Up

.

.

.

 _ **Enjoy**_

.

.

.

* * *

~サスケはナルトへ~

Si Naruto _dobe-senpai_ itu jenis orang yang suka menepati perkataannya, _ya_?

Perlu bukti?

Tentu saja ada buktinya.

Dulu sewaktu Naruto berkata _'Kau tidak akan kulepaskan dengan mudah',_ dia terus mengekori Sasuke kemana pun. Lalu sekarang? Setelah mengatakan ' _Aku pastikan kami menjauh dari hidup tenangmu selamanya_.' _Dobe_ sialan itu benar-benar seperti menghilang dari kehidupan Sasuke. Kalau seperti ini,

Apanya yang membuat Sasuke tenang?

Rasanya pensil pun bisa dipatahkan Sasuke dengan mudah karena merasa sangat kesal.

Ketenangan Sasuke menghilang, menguap. Itu terjadi sejak bertemu Naruto. Tapi, Sasuke sudah terbiasa dan mulai menyukai hidupnya yang _ramai_ jika bersama Naruto.

Sudah hampir seminggu lamanya mereka tidak bertemu. Sebenarnya mereka sempat bertukar pandangan sekali saat di lingkungan sekolah.

Lebih tepatnya di gerbang sekolah. Saat itu, Sasuke meminta ijin sebentar pada _sensei_ untuk menemui Itachi di gerbang sekolah yang datang menitipkan kunci rumah, sebab untuk sementara waktu keluarganya akan keluar kota, urusan pekerjaan. Ketika Sasuke masih mencari keberadaan Itachi, matanya menangkap keberadaan Naruto yang sedang berdiri dekat pintu gerbang.

Naruto tidak menyadari keberadaannya. Jadi, Sasuke buru-buru melangkahkan kaki untuk mendekat kearah Naruto. Tapi,

Sepertinya Naruto itu dikehidupan lampaunya adalah kelelawar, bisa mendengar langkah kaki Sasuke.

Belum sampai tiga meter jaraknya, Naruto sudah sadar terlebih dahulu. Iris biru itu membola, sebelum akhirnya berlari menaiki sebuah mobil dan meninggalkan Sasuke yang _speechless_ dengan kelakuan pemuda itu.

Jangan tanya, Sasuke sudah mengunjungi asrama tempat tinggal Naruto dan pemiliknya mengatakan Naruto memang menyewakan tempat itu, tapi demi jashin! Naruto jarang menginap ditempat itu. Lalu buat apa disewa, coba? Tempat kerja Naruto juga sudah dikunjungi, tapi teman kerja Naruto mengatakan Naruto sedang cuti sementara.

Seandainya kaos kaki- _chan_ bisa bicara, peliharan Naruto itu pasti sudah diinterogasi habis-habisan oleh Sasuke untuk menanyakan tentang keberadaan Naruto.

Sialan!

Tunggu saja. Kalau bertemu, satu atau dua pukulan keras akan Sasuke berikan secara gratis di kepala pirangnya itu, yang berani-beraninya menghilang begitu saja.

~サスケはナルトへ~

* * *

.

.

.

 **Am I Lucky?**

Disclaimer :

Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto

Story :

Punya saya, semua karakter dipinjam dari punya om MK

Genre : Humor & Romance,

Rating : T (M for language)

Pairing : NaruSasu (NarutoXSasuke)

Warning : AU, Multi chapters, Mild Language, Typos as always, OOC, Boys Love, Shounen-Ai Naruto X Sasuke, Don't like don't read! Feel free to leave this page if you don't like it. I've warned you already!

Summary : Niat awalnya hanya ingin membantu, tapi siapa sangka pemuda yang ditolong adalah senior yang terkenal sebagai berandalan paling ditakuti? Hidup Sasuke mulai terganggu, si _dobe_ benar-benar tidak melepasnya. Special dedicated for NaruSasu's day. Warning: Shounen Ai, NaruSasu (Naruto X Sasuke), Feel free to leave this page!

.

.

.

 **Enjoy**

.

.

.

* * *

~サスケはナルトへ~

Sasuke rasa Naruto adalah orang yang harus bertanggung jawab tentang perubahan hidupnya mulai saat ini. Sebab, untuk pertama kali Sasuke berbicara dan pergi dengan orang asing. Seorang pemuda yang mungkin satu atau dua tahun lebih tua mengunjunginya di sekolah. Tidak tanggung-tanggung meminta ijin pada _sensei_ untuk membawa ketempat yang sebenarnya Sasuke sendiri tidak tahu dimana.

Awalnya Sasuke menolak, tapi hanya bermodalkan kalimat ' _Kau tidak ingin bertemu Naruto?'_ Sasuke langsung mengambil resiko percaya dengan cara mengiyakan dan mengikuti pemuda berambut panjang ini.

Naruto itu orang yang bisa merubah sikap Sasuke.

Dan disinilah Sasuke, disebuah pekarangan luas dengan beberapa bangunan tradisional.

"Naruto ada di taman ujung selatan bangunan ini."

Sasuke mengangguk. Sepertinya pemuda ini tahu apa yang ada di kepala Sasuke dan tanpa membuang waktu ia menuju ke arah yang ditunjuk. _Senpai_ pirang yang dicarinya ternyata sedang duduk disalah satu _gazebo_ taman dengan posisi membelakangi. Di depan Naruto, duduk seorang gadis berambut panjang yang tengah merajut dengan jarak wajah sangat dekat dengan rajutannya. Sasuke berdecak pelan, melihat posisi duduk Naruto dan gadis itu.

Meski terpisah meja, tapi meja itu terlalu kecil sehingga jarak wajah mereka cukup dekat.

Yang menyadari kehadiran Sasuke saat mendekat adalah si gadis dan dengan bahasa isyarat, gadis berkacamata itu meminta Sasuke untuk mendekat. Meski kesal karena bukan Naruto yang pertama menyadari, tapi Sasuke tetap mendekat untuk duduk disamping Naruto dan sepertinya pendengaran tajam Naruto yang biasanya sedang tidak berfungsi, sebab meski sekarang Sasuke duduk di sampingnya, pemuda itu tetap tidak sadar sedang gadis itu tersenyum ramah.

Kekesalan Sasuke terhadap Naruto yang tengah duduk berdua bersama dengan seorang gadis dan tidak menyadari keberadaannya, berangsur-angsur menghilang saat melihat Naruto sedang menatap ke arah sapu tangan yang sangat dikenali, saat langkah kakinya semakin mendekat.

Itu sapu tangan miliknya.

Senyum tipis Sasuke mengembang.

" _Dobe_... Jika kau melamun seperti itu, bisa-bisa kau dirasuki." Sasuke sedikit berbisik saat berbicara dan sukses mendapat perhatian dari Naruto. Sayangnya bukan seperti yang diharapkan,

Naruto memang berbalik untuk menatapnya, hanya sekilas lalu memilih menatap si gadis dengan tangan menopang dagu. "Hinata- _chan_... Sekarang bukan hanya melihat, tapi ilusi _teme_ sudah mulai berbicara..."

Rasanya Sasuke ingin sekali memukul kepala pirang yang seenaknya memanggil _teme_ dipertemuan pertama mereka setelah sekian lama. Tapi, membatalkannya sebab ia juga memanggil Naruto dengan _dobe_ tadi.

"Naruto- _kun_ , coba sentuh... Siapa tahu yang di depanmu itu Sasuke- _san_ yang asli?"

Naruto mengangguk, jari telunjuknya terangkat dan menyentuh pipi Sasuke. "Lihat, pipi ini kelihatan nyata seka-..." Beberapa detik kemudian iris biru itu membelalak. "-Sasuke! Kau nyata?!" Suara itu terdengar terkejut dan tak percaya.

Bola mata Sasuke langsung memutar jengah, "Kau pikir aku hantu?" Giliran decakan kesal yang terdengar. "Butuh berapa lama buat kamu sadar kalau aku sudah ada disini dari beberapa menit lalu, _huh_?!"

Hening sesaat.

"Dari mana kau tahu aku ada disini?" Ekspresi wajah Naruto terlihat bingung.

"Neji- _nii_ yang membawanya..." Itu suara pemuda yang tadi menjemput Sasuke dan entah sejak kapan bersama mereka.

"...Oohhh..." Suara Naruto terdengar seperti berbisik.

"Seminggu ini kau terlihat kacau dan seperti tanpa nyawa lalu terus menerus menyebut _Sasuke-san_. Jadi, aku dan Neji- _nii san_ memutuskan untuk membawa Sasuke- _san_ kesini." Kali ini giliran gadis yang dipanggil Hinata menjelaskan.

"...Oohhh..." Lagi-lagi Naruto menjawab dengan berbisik.

Lalu, hening kembali terjadi.

Sampai tiba-tiba saja Naruto berdiri hendak berlari. Tapi, secepat itu pula Sasuke menahan pergelanggan tangan _tan_ itu.

"Mau kemana kau, _dobe_..." Tangan _tan_ itu dicengkram erat, "Mau kabur lagi seperti seorang pecundang?"

" _Temeeee_! Siapa yang kau sebut pecundang, _huh_?! Mau ku hajar?!-"

Sasuke tidak mempedulikan ancaman itu dan menatap Naruto dengan tatapan datar khas miliknya. "Kita perlu bicara, _dobe_..." Nada yang digunakan sengaja dibuat seserius mungkin dan kalau saja Naruto berpaling untuk menatap Sasuke, sudah pasti Naruto akan menyadari senyuman diwajahnya. Sebab, jika kata _'teme'_ terucap, Naruto yang Sasuke kenal sudah mulai kembali.

Artinya Naruto tidak menghindar lagi.

"-Oke, aku tidak akan kabur, tapi tetap duduk disini dan berbicara denganmu, _ttebayo_..."

Benarkan dugaan Sasuke? Naruto memilih untuk tidak menghindar. Naruto memang _manly_.

Pikiran Sasuke sepertinya mulai melantur. Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya sekilas.

"Kalau begitu, kami permisi dulu... Silahkan nikmati waktu bersama kalian..."

 _Ah_ , hampir saja Sasuke lupa kalau ada orang lain selain dirinya dan Naruto disini.

"Oke, terima kasih kejutannya Neji- _nii,_ Hinata- _chan_. Sepertinya aku memang butuh berbicara berdua dengan _teme_ ini..." Itu yang Naruto katakan, Sasuke merasa tidak perlu bicara, _toh_ kedua orang di depannya tidak begitu dikenal. Jadi, Sasuke hanya menatap kepergian si Neji yang memapah gadis itu dengan tatapan tidak tertarik.

"Jadi kenapa kau kesini?"

"Jadi kenapa kau tidak ke sekolah?"

 _Awkward_...

Sialan!

Kenapa mereka bisa berbicara bersamaan begini?

Berdehem pun bersamaan. Lalu hening menyelimuti.

" _Errr_..." Itu Naruto yang bergumam terlebih dahulu. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Pandangan mata Naruto lagi-lagi berubah. Seperti masih menyesali kejadian beberapa hari lalu.

"Aku tidak ke sekolah selama dua hari karena seluruh badanku rasanya hancur..." Jawab Sasuke, tidak sepenuhnya benar. Hanya ingin menggoda Naruto terlebih dahulu. Tapi ekspresi yang semakin meredup membuat Sasuke sangat sedikit merasa bersalah. "-Kau terlalu berlebihan, _dobe_... Pukulan seperti gigitan nyamuk seperti itu tidak akan membunuhku."

 _Okey_! Sasuke berbohong pukulan itu benar-benar menyakitkan hampir saja ia memeriksakan diri ke dokter tulang, buat jaga-jaga kalau-kalau ada tulangnya retak atau mungkin patah. Sasuke jadi berpikir, tulang-tulang Naruto itu sebenarnya terbuat dari apa, _sih_? Sampai-sampai seperti selalu baik-baik saja meski dihajar habis-habisan, bahkan malah badan itu padat berisi dan sek-...

Abaikan!

Jangan sampai mengatakan seksi!

"Tetap saja aku merasa bersalah..." Ujar Naruto dengan nada pelan. Rupanya ucapan Sasuke tidak cukup untuk memperbaiki _mood_ Naruto. Pemuda itu hanya menatap sekilas kemudian menatap sapu tangan milik Sasuke.

"Dengar, _dobe_..." Sasuke jadi jengah sendiri dengan rasa bersalah Naruto ini. "Kau terlalu berlebihan memikirkannya. Kamu lihat sendiri _kan_ , aku bahkan bisa datang kesini seorang diri untuk mencarimu."

"Ralat... Kau kesini karena Neji- _nii_ membawamu, _ttebayo_."

 _Tsk_! Si _dobe_ ini. Sudah bagus Sasuke ingin memperbaiki _mood_ -nya, ini sekarang malah Naruto yang merusak _mood_ Sasuke karena meralat ucapannya dengan hal tidak penting.

"Jadi, kau tidak suka aku kesini?!" Entah kenapa nada Sasuke jadi terdengar kesal.

"Bukan seperti itu... Aku justru sangat senang kau datang kesini-"

Sasuke memalingkan wajah untuk tersenyum karena ucapan Naruto barusan. Senyuman itu tidak ingin diperlihatkan pada Naruto,

"-Aku tahu ini kemungkinan kecil terjadi. Tapi, bagaimana kalau tadi kau dihadang lagi oleh preman-preman brengsek itu?"

Senyum Sasuke mengendur berganti dengan alis bertaut. "Maksudmu?" Jika diperhatikan, kepalan tangan Naruto mengerat di atas meja. Sepertinya Naruto masih merasa kesal dengan preman-preman itu.

"Mereka menghajarmu karena mengincarku!" Kepalan tangannya semakin mengerat, "Bisa saja kau dihajar lagi seperti waktu itu..." Suara Naruto bahkan terdengar parau dan membuat Sasuke menarik nafas dalam.

"Jika tadi dihadang pun, aku tidak akan dihajar dengan mudah-" Ucapan ini sukses mendapat perhatian Naruto. Pemuda itu berbalik dan menatap Sasuke dengan ekspresi kebingungan.

"-Aku tidak akan dihajar, sebab aku akan menyerahkan... Siapa tadi yang membawaku kesini?"

"Maksudmu Neji- _nii_?"

"Ya, Neji - _nii_ mu... Maksudku, aku akan menyerahkan Neji- _nii_ mu pada para preman itu sebagai ganti. Jadi tentu saja yang akan dihajar itu si Neji- _nii_ mu..."

Sungguh Sasuke tidak menganggap ucapannya sebagai lelucon, tapi Naruto sepertinya menganggap itu benar-benar lucu. Pemuda itu tertawa begitu lepas dan...

 _Oh_ , betapa Sasuke menyukai kerutan disekitar matanya saat pemuda bersurai pirang ini saat tertawa.

"Jika Neji- _nii_ mendengarkan, sudah pasti kau sudah diberikan tatapan mautnya...-" Naruto masih saja tertawa dan Sasuke mengangkat bahunya ringan. Tidak begitu peduli dengan reaksi si Neji- _nii_ itu nantinya. "-Lagipula mereka tidak akan berani menghajar Neji- _nii_..."

Sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat. Tidak mengerti kenapa preman-preman sialan itu tidak bisa menghajar pemuda yang dipanggil 'Neji- _nii_ ' oleh Naruto itu. "Kau terlalu bermain teka-teki, _dobe_... Kenapa kau terkesan menyembunyikan sesuatu dan membuatku bertanya-tanya?" Akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk bertanya dari pada rasa penasaran mengerogoti pikirannya.

"Jadi kau mulai tertarik padaku?" Nada menggoda terdengar.

"Aku bilang, kau membuatku bertanya-tanya bukan aku mulai tertarik padamu." Sasuke mengoreksi ucapan Naruto dengan nada jengah.

"Kau tidak akan bertanya-tanya jika tidak tertarik, _teme_..." _Tsk_! Nada menggoda itu masih saja Naruto gunakan.

"Terus saja berteori seenakmu..."

Meski Sasuke masih juga mempertahankan nada jengah, tapi sekali lagi ucapannya membuat Naruto tertawa, meski kali ini hanya tawa kecil.

"Kau selalu saja tidak mau kalah jika beradu pendapat..."

Setelah perkataan itu, mereka berdua diselimuti keheningan. Tidak berapa lama sampai Naruto mengeluarkan sebungkus rokok dari dalam kantung celanannya dan mengambil sepuntung rokok yang kemudian diapitkan ke kedua bibirnya. Sasuke mengernyit karena aksi Naruto itu. Tapi, anehnya Naruto tidak membakar rokok itu, rokok itu dibiarkan begitu saja. Perlahan Sasuke merapatkan kursi duduknya ke arah Naruto lalu meraih rokok itu.

Kedua iris beda warna yang awalnya saling menghindar akhirnya bertemu.

Tangan Sasuke masih memegang rokok yang terapit oleh bibir Naruto. "Katanya kau ingin berhenti merokok karena tidak mau aku meniru hal yang buruk..." Sasuke menggelengkan kepala, tidak menyukai ide Naruto untuk kembali merokok.

Senyum tipis Naruto mengembang, tangan kanannya mengelus kepala Sasuke beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya memegang ujung rokok dan memindahkan rokok itu dari tangan Sasuke ke tangannya.

"Aku memang sudah berhenti. Aku hanya mengapitnya saja. Menghentikan suatu kebiasaan itu lebih berat dari kelihatannya, Sasuke..."

Perasaan Sasuke menghangat. Pertama karena elusan lembut Naruto di kepalanya, kedua karena Naruto menyebut namanya. Sasuke menarik nafas perlahan, berusaha menenangkan debaran jantungnya.

"Jadi, sekarang bisa kau ceritakan sekarang apa yang sebenarnya kau sembunyikan?" Sasuke perlahan menggeser kursinya semakin mendekat ke arah Naruto.

Iris biru itu berkedip beberapa kali karena pertanyaan Sasuke sebelum akhirnya mengalihkan pandangan dan memilih menyadarkan kepala disandaran kursi tempat duduknya.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak menceritakannya padaku karena dimatamu aku orang asing, _kan_?"

 _Ah_... Mikoto- _kaasan_ , maafkan Sasuke yang menunjukkan sifat merajuknya pada orang lain selain ibu dan kakaknya Itachi.

Naruto hanya memalingkan wajah sekilas untuk menatap Sasuke, sebelum akhirnya kembali menatap langit-langit _gazebo_ , "Bodoh... Pemikiran dari mana itu? Justru karena kamu penting bagiku, aku tidak mau terjadi apa-apa padamu, _ttebayo_..."

Sialan!

Sasuke tahu Naruto tidak bermaksud menggombal seperti biasanya, tapi karena ucapan itu sangat serius. Satu senyuman tersipu terlepas begitu saja dari kontrol Sasuke.

 _Damnit_! Naruto jangan terlalu lama-lama bersikap _gentle_ dan serius seperti ini, Sasuke bisa semakin terseret oleh rasa sukanya.

Menenangkan pertempuran batinnya, Sasuke memilih berdehem. "Oke... Aku tidak akan memaksa jika kau tidak mau... Tapi, aku penasaran. Gadis berkacamata yang tadi merajut dengan jarak wajah sangat dekat dengan rajutan itu... Hinata- _san_ , _kan_?-"

Naruto mengangguk.

"-Dia yang tidak ingin kau serahkan pada preman-preman itu?-"

Lagi-lagi pemuda pirang ini hanya mengangguk.

"-Apa hubungannya dia dengan preman-preman itu?"

Sungguh Sasuke sedang serius disini, tapi gagal paham karena Naruto malah terkekeh geli. Apa tadi Sasuke sedang melawak?

"Kalau bertanya seperti itu, sama saja kau ingin tahu apa yang menurutmu aku sembunyikan, _teme_."

 _Ah_... Benar juga, mungkin karena Sasuke sangat penasaran, jadi pertanyaan itu keluar begitu saja tanpa disaring oleh otaknya.

" _Well_ , kalau begitu terserah kamu mau bercerita atau tidak..." Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya lalu melipat tangan didada.

"Apa kau sedang merajuk?-" Ada tawa kecil diujung kalimat itu.

Sasuke memilih tidak menjawab. Bukan karena kehabisan kata-kata. Lebih kepada tidak mengerti kenapa sampai menunjukkan kesan merajuk seperti ini.

"-Baiklah aku akan menceritakannya...-"

Kalimat itu membuat seluruh perhatian Sasuke beralih pada Naruto.

"-Aku hanya takut kau menjauh dan tidak ingin berteman denganku..."

Senyum sinis Sasuke keluar begitu saja? Teman? Sepertinya Naruto salah paham dengan hubungan mereka. Rasa suka Sasuke bukan seperti kepada seorang teman lagi.

"Aku tidak akan menjauh..." Dalam nada suaranya, Sasuke kedengarannya meyakinkan. Berusaha agar tidak terlalu berpikir dengan kata 'teman'.

"Secara singkat ini berawal dari kehidupanku yang tidak begitu mulus..." Naruto menjeda dengan tarikan nafas dalam. "Orang tuaku meninggal saat aku masih sekolah dasar dan keluarga Hinata- _chan_ mengadopsiku. Jadi sebagai balas budi aku belajar bela diri untuk melindungi Hinata- _chan_..."

"Kenapa harus melindungi Hinata?" Saking penasaran Sasuke melupakan _suffix_ panggilan untuk Hinata.

"Kau lihat saat Neji- _nii_ memapah Hinata- _chan_ saat berjalan tadi?-"

Sasuke mengangguk membenarkan.

"-Lalu apa kau lihat juga saat Hinata- _chan_ merajut, wajahnya terlampau dekat dengan rajutannya?-"

Lagi-lagi Sasuke mengangguk.

"Hinata- _chan_ itu penderita _stargardt_..."

" _Stargardt_? Maksudmu Hinata terkena penyakit yang menyebakan penurunan penglihatan lalu menjadi buta permanen?"

Kali ini giliran Naruto yang mengangguk, membenarkan. " _Yup_! Turunan genetik makanya Hinata- _chan_ menggunakan kacamata khusus dan melihat sesuatu harus dengan jarak dekat."

"Tapi, Hinata menyadari kedatanganku..." Alis Sasuke bertaut tidak mengerti.

"Kata orang, jika salah satu indera tidak berfungsi, maka indera lain akan lebih tajam dan itu juga terjadi pada Hinata- _chan_. Dia bisa mendengar langkah orang dari jarak jauh bahkan menghafal langkah-langkah orang terdekatnya."

Benar juga.

"Lalu apa hubungannya kau harus melindungi dari preman-preman itu." Rasanya Sasuke semakin tidak mengerti.

"Biasalah... Ada anak manja dan keras kepala yang menyukai Hinata- _chan_ lalu menggunakan kekerasan dan kekuasaan ayahnya untuk mendapatkan Hinata- _chan_. Tentu saja sudah kewajibanku untuk melindunginya. _Tsk_! Aku benci bocah kaya manja seperti itu. Benar-benar brengsek."

"Kau belajar bela diri untuk melindungi Hinata?"

"Kira-kira seperti itu, sebenarnya awal aku belajar bela diri hanya karena hobi. Alasan lainnya karena _stargardt_ itu jadi kami menjaganya dengan spesial." Naruto menjawab dengan nada lebih santai dari sebelumnya.

"Dan itu artinya kau tidak mau melepaskan Hinata begitu saja?" Sebenarnya Sasuke mulai membenci arah pembicaraan ini.

"Tentu saja, _ttebayo_! Kau pikir orang seperti Hinata- _chan_ pantas dengan pecundang seperti itu? Hinata- _chan_ itu pantas bersama dengan orang yang melindunginya dengan tulus. Orang seperti bajingan itu belum tentu selamanya akan menyayangi Hinata- _chan_."

"Dan kau melindungi Hinata dengan tulus.-" Meski itu bukan pertanyaan, tapi Naruto menjawab dengan anggukan pasti.

"-Apa kau menyukai Hinata?" Ucapan ini serasa pahit dilidah Sasuke.

"Kalau tidak menyukainya, tidak mungkin aku berbuat sampai sejauh ini. Tapi-..."

"Ternyata kau memang menyukainya, _ya_?" Suara Sasuke lebih seperti bergumam.

"Astaga!-" Pekik Naruto tiba-tiba memaksa Sasuke yang telah mengalihkan pandangannya berbalik untuk menatap Naruto lagi.

"-Jangan bilang kau cemburu..." Naruto terkekeh, "Jika yang kau kira rasa suka ku untuk memiliki, tentu saja tidak. Hinata- _chan_ itu tunangannya Neji- _nii_.-"

Sasuke berkedip bingung.

"-Iya, Neji- _nii_ bertunangan dengan Hinata- _chan_ semenjak kecil. Perjodohan keluarga dan mereka memang saling menyukai dari dulu."

"Aku semakin tidak mengerti..." Kini alis Sasuke yang bertaut kebingungan.

Naruto tersenyum tipis, "Jadi. Neji- _nii_ selama hampir enam bulan pergi mengurus cabang perusahaannya di luar kota. Selama itu Hinata- _chan_ dititipkan padaku. Waktu itu kebetulan saat aku bekerja di swalayan, saat Hinata- _chan_ datang mengunjungi dan bocah sialan itu melihat lalu menyukai Hinata- _chan_ kemudian berusaha mengancam dengan kekerasan... Bocah sialan itu tidak mengenal Neji- _nii_ bahkan berpikir aku kekasihnya Hinata- _chan_."

"Neji- _nii_ mu tidak tahu?"

Naruto menggeleng. "Tidak... Aku tidak ingin memberitahukannya. Neji- _nii_ sangat menyayangi Hinata- _chan_ , bisa-bisa dia meninggalkan bisnis penting itu dan berakibat fatal pada perusahaan. Aku tidak ingin keluarga yang mengadopsiku hidup susah seperti aku waktu dulu."

Hati Sasuke menghangat mendengar penjelasan Naruto. "Hinata tahu kalau kau dipukuli?"

"Hinata- _chan_ juga tidak tahu. Hanya saja kejadian pemukulan saat pertama kali kau menolongku dan yang beberapa hari lalu itu lumayan membuatku sekarat dan diketahui teman-teman disini. Mereka melapor pada Hinata- _chan_ lalu akhirnya Hinata- _chan_ memberitahu orang tuanya dan Neji- _nii_.-"

Sasuke tersenyum samar. Naruto itu benar-benar baik, terlepas dari pandangan orang-orang yang menganggapnya berandalan.

"-Kau masih ingat losmen tempat tinggalku?"

Sasuke mengangguk.

"-Jika badanku penuh luka atau wajahku lebam, aku biasanya bersembunyi disitu sampai rasa sakitnya hilang baru aku ke rumah ini. Aku tidak mau ketahuan orang disini lalu berakhir merepotkan keluarga ini lagi."

"Pantas saja aku tidak menemukanmu disana!" Sasuke berdecak. Berbuat seolah kesal.

"Kau mencariku?" Ada nada kaget disana dan Sasuke menyukai ekspresi terkejut Naruto. "Aku lebih sering tinggal disini..."

"Aku bahkan sampai mencarimu di swalayan tempatmu bekerja..." Oke Sasuke mulai menikmati akting kesalnya.

"Benarkah? Aku memang meminta ijin beberapa hari..."

"Kau tahu kau membuatku repot... Aku pikir kamu sudah diculik dan ditendang oleh berandalan brengsek itu."

Sukses!

Sasuke sukses membuat Naruto tertawa karena ucapannya.

"Mereka tidak akan mengganggu lagi. Ayah anak itu sebagian besar sahamnya berasal dari perusahaan Neji- _nii_. Jadi, Neji- _nii_ menggunakan ancaman menarik kembali sahamnya jika anaknya terus mengejar Hinata- _chan_ dan memukuliku, lagi pula mereka tidak akan bisa menculikku, _ttebayo_!" Kali tawa Naruto terdengar sombong. Tapi Sasuke tidak peduli, baginya asalkan Naruto tidak dihajar habis-habisan seperti kemarin-kemarin lagi.

"Jadi kau bekerja sebagai _bodyguard_ disini?" Pertanyaan dari Sasuke setelah hening meliputi.

"Bisa dibilang begitu... Sebenarnya paman-"

"Paman?" Sasuke menyela ucapan Naruto.

" _Loh_ , aku belum bilang kalau aku, Neji- _nii_ dan Hinata- _chan_ bersaudara, _ya_?"

Sasuke menggeleng semakin bingung.

"-Kami bertiga ada hubungan darah... Makanya paman dan bibi mengadopsiku sebagai anak mereka. Sebagai balas budi aku menjadi _bodyguard_ keluarga ini." Kali ini Naruto memamerkan barisan gigi putihnya.

"Lalu untuk apa kau bekerja di swalayan? Hidupmu cukup berlimpah _kan_ disini?"

"Tapi tidak selamanya aku bergantung di keluarga ini, Sasuke. Aku bekerja sampingan agar bisa menabung dan mandiri ke depannya."

Sialan!

Penjelasan Naruto membuat Sasuke semakin menyukai pemuda ini.

"Itu juga alasannya kau jarang ke sekolah?"

Pertanyaan Sasuke dijawab oleh Naruto dengan cara menaikkan bahunya. "Yang penting aku tidak sampai melewati batas absen dan dikeluarkan saja. Setelah ini aku akan mulai serius. Sudah kelas akhir..." Lanjut Naruto lagi.

Sasuke menarik nafasnya dalam. "Aku jadi heran kenapa siswa dan para _sensei_ di sekolah kita mencapmu berandalan?"

"Aku tidak peduli. Mereka pada dasarnya percaya dengan apa yang ingin mereka percayai bahkan tanpa mencari tahu terlebih dahulu." Naruto kembali mengapit rokok disela bibirnya. " _Toh_ , sewaktu sekolah menengah pertama aku memang suka berkelahi sampai akhirnya berhenti karena nasehat paman, jadi rumor itu tidak sepenuhnya salah."

"Dan kau memperburuk kabar itu dengan banyaknya tindikan ditelingamu, _dobe_." Sasuke memutar bola matanya jengah.

" _Kan_ sudah kubilang mereka terlanjur percaya dengan sikap premanku, jadi aku biarkan saja, _ttebayo_! Lagipula tindikan ini biar aku terlihat keren! Kenapa kau malah jadi menyebalkan lagi?"

"Maaf saja, ya... Sikap menyebalkanku sudah dibawa dari lahir dan apa kau pikir tindikan itu keren? Tidak sama sekali, _dobe_..."

Sasuke dan Naruto beradu _glare_ sampai akhirnya melepaskan tawa masing-masing.

Rasanya Sasuke merindukan pertengkaran mereka juga.

Dan seperti sebelumnya Naruto yang pertama kali berdehem lalu memalingkan wajahnya. " _Teme_ , hati-hati dengan tawa dan senyumanmu yang seperti itu..." Nada bicara itu jelas sekali seperti ancaman.

"Ada yang salah dengan tawa dan senyumanku?-" _Oh_ tentu saja Sasuke berpura-pura tidak mengerti.

Naruto tidak langsung menjawab dan itu membutuhkan beberapa menit lamanya. Hanya kedua matanya yang berkedip-kedip seolah kehilangan kata-kata.

"-Jadi, kau akan menghindariku lagi seperti waktu di gerbang sekolah?" Tanya Sasuke, memecah keheningan.

Sasuke memang menyukai keheningan. Beda jika bersama Naruto, Sasuke ingin terus berbicara dalam waktu yang lama.

"Memang preman-preman itu tidak akan mengganggumu lagi. Sebenarnya alasan aku terus bersamamu waktu itu agar mereka tidak mendapat cela untuk memukulimu karena mengacaukan rencana mereka. Sialnya aku yang teledor!-" Naruto menarik nafas panjang dan Sasuke tersentuh mengetahui alasan Naruto terus bersamanya di sekolah bahkan sampai mengantar dan menjemputnya pulang. Tentu saja agar Sasuke tetap aman.

"-Tapi, jika aku tidak menghindarimu di sekolah. Reputasimu akan sama buruknya denganku. Lagi pula hampir seluruh penghuni sekolah terkesan tidak menyukaiku." Lanjut Naruto. Nada bicara pemuda ini kembali bersalah.

Apa Naruto diam-diam terpengaruh akan ucapan Sakura sebelumnya?

Sasuke mendesah perlahan. "Tenang saja, aku selalu hidup tanpa terpengaruhi omongan orang. Aku bahkan terbiasa dengan tidak mempedulikan mereka." Sasuke mencoba menghibur Naruto. "Berhentilah menghindar, _dobe_...Tidak semua orang membencimu... Kalau aku pada awalnya memang menganggapmu menyebalkan dan sedikit membencimu karena sikap menyebalkanmu. Tapi, aku adalah orang yang menerimamu apa adanya dan tidak bisa benar-benar membencimu."

Bibir Naruto mengerucut. "Aku _kok_ kesal ya, mendengarkan kata menyebalkan darimu?" Sedetik kemudian bibir yang mengerucut itu berganti dengan senyuman lebar. "Tapi, terima kasih, _teme_... Omong-omong sebenarnya dari tadi aku ingin bilang aku merindukanmu _, teme-chan_ ~" Dan ucapan itu diakhiri dengan cenggiran bodoh khasnya.

Hampir saja Sasuke tersedak ludah sendiri karena perkataan barusan. Kalau dulu saja Sasuke pasti sudah membalas dengan sindiran atau bersikap tidak peduli. Tapi, semenjak sadar ia jatuh cinta pada Naruto. Omongan _cheesy_ nan murahan seperti ini pun seperti sanggup membuat jantungnya berdetak di luar batas normal.

Yang membuat Sasuke lega adalah jika Naruto mulai menggombal seperti ini, artinya seratus persen Naruto yang Sasuke kenal sudah kembali.

"Kau bicara apa _sih_ , _dobe_..." Terpaksa _kan_ Sasuke harus memalingkan wajah. Yakinlah kalau tetap menatap Naruto, sudah pasti akan terlihat semburat merah diwajahnya. "Aku tahu kau merindukanku. Lihat saja caramu memandangi sapu tanganku sampai-sampai rasanya ada sinar dari matamu yang bisa membakar sapu tangan itu."

Terkutuklah mulutnya yang terbiasa menyindir!

Buktinya, meski tidak bermaksud menyindir, nada yang barusan digunakan terdengar seperti sindiran. Dengan ekor matanya Sasuke melirik ke arah Naruto. Pemuda itu berdecak karena jawaban Sasuke sebelum akhirnya mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Jadi kau merindukanku, tidak?" Kali ini Naruto bertanya dengan nada kesal main-main.

Sasuke berdehem, membersihkan tenggorakannya yang tiba-tiba terasa gatal. "Ibuku yang merindukanmu..." Jashin! Sasuke malu berbicara terus terang.

" _Hmmmm_? Jadi, Mikoto _baa-san_ yang merindukanku?"

Sialan! Apa-apaan ini, kenapa nada suara Naruto seperti meledeknya?

"Te-Tentu saja ibu merindukanmu... Kau _kan_ memakan _bento_ buatannya sampai habis tanpa tersisa. Jangan salah paham, ibu hanya ingin menghabiskan sisa bahan makan di rumah saja.-"

Senyum tipis Naruto mengembang. Sasuke menggigit pipi bagian dalam. Berusaha agar tidak kelihatan menghindari pertanyaan soal merindukan Naruto atau tidak.

"Kaos kaki- _chan_ juga merindukanmu..." Lanjut Sasuke dengan nada mengecil diujung kalimat. Sasuke kuatir. Apa Naruto menyadari ada getaran gugup dinada suaranya?

"Astaga, _teme_! Aku tidak menyangka kau ternyata mengerti bahasa kucing!"

Mendengar kata-kata itu, Sasuke langsung melempar _glare_ tajam andalannya.

Tapi itu malah membuat Naruto benar-benar tertawa cukup keras. Mata itu membentuk bulan sabit. Belum lagi kerutan di wajah itu semakin terlihat jelas.

Sasuke akan betah memandangi Naruto seperti ini seumur hidupnya.

 _Tsk_! Sekarang malah Sasuke yang terdengar _cheesy_.

"Ya terserah kalau kau memang tidak merindukanku tapi, aku berterima kasih karena kau ingin berteman denganku."

Berteman?

Lagi-lagi kata teman muncul. _Tsk_! Berteman darimana? Sasuke bukan ingin berteman dengan Naruto. Si _dobe_ ini seharusnya sadar kalau Sasuke sampai berusaha mencarinya bahkan meninggalkan sikap tidak peduli pada orang lain dan hanya peduli pada Naruto karena,

...Sasuke menyukai Naruto.

Artinya Naruto itu spesial bagi Sasuke.

Kenapa malah Naruto tidak peka, _sih_?!

Sasuke ingin sekali memukul kepala pemuda yang kini ini menampakan tawa bodoh miliknya.

"Dari awal aku tidak pernah menganggapmu sebagai teman.-" Sasuke menjeda ucapannya untuk menatap Naruto. Ekspresi terkejut tidak bisa disembunyikan, bola mata biru itu melebar. -Tapi, semakin aku mengenalmu, aku merasa aku menyukaimu."

Iris itu membola, tapi kemudian Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis. "Kau menyukaiku, tapi tidak mau mengakui kalau merindukanku. Padahal aku tahu kau bukan tipe orang yang suka mencampuri urusan lain dan jika sampai kau mau terlibat artinya orang itu lumayan penting bagimu, _kan_?-"

 _Oh hoo_... Sadar juga ternyata si _dobe_ ini.

"-Aku tadinya hanya menggodamu saja. Tapi, karena kau berkata tidak merindukanku, aku mengambil kesimpulan kalau kau hanya sebatas peduli padaku sebab dalam pandanganmu kita sebatas berteman, _kan_?"

Jadi ceritanya Naruto sedang menguji rasa suka Sasuke yang hanya sebagai teman atau memang menyukai dalam artian ingin memiliki?

Menarik...

"Aku malah berpikir kau selalu bercanda soal aku yang calon kekasihmu itu..." Oke, mari lihat seberapa serius ucapan Naruto selama ini. Hitung-hitung agar Sasuke juga tahu jika dia tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Naruto melirik Sasuke sekilas, "Aku selalu serius soal itu... Tapi karena tidak merespon aku membuatnya seperti lelucon saja.-"

 _Awwww... Benarkah?_

 _Kamisama_ , Sasuke ingin menampar diri sendiri sebab merasa lemas karena kata-kata yang dulu sempat dikiranya sebagai lelucon.

"-Kalau saja aku mengatakan jika aku jatuh cinta padamu sejak awal, apa yang akan kau lakukan, _teme_?" Naruto tersenyum main-main.

" _Hmmmmm_... Biarkan aku berpikir" Sasuke menjeda, memasang pose berpikir hingga beberapa menit kemudian menyeringgai, "Bagaimana aku kalau bilang aku juga merasakan itu sekarang..."

"Tu-tunggu!" Demi apa Naruto terdengar gugup sendiri? Dan itu membuat Naruto terlihat menggemaskan, "Kau juga merasakannya?"

"Maksudku seandainya..." Sasuke pura-pura meralat, tapi tidak bisa menahan tawanya karena tingkah Naruto ini.

" _Oh_... Okey..." Ada nada suara kecewa disana, "Lalu bagaimana jika aku bilang, aku jadi ingin menciummu saat melihatmu tertawa seperti ini? Bukankah aku sudah memperingatkanmu sebelumnya, _hm_?" Nada kecewa berganti nada mengancam.

Sejujurnya kaki Sasuke sedikit bergetar ketakutan sebab dari pancaran matanya, Naruto terkesan tidak main-main. Tapi, demi ubur-ubur! Sasuke itu laki-laki, jadi Sasuke akan meladeni ancaman Naruto.

"Aku pikir..." Sasuke mendekatkan wajah mereka, memperhatikan keseluruhan wajah Naruto yang sangat tampan itu. "Untuk sementara jika kau ingin seperti ini... Aku tidak keberatan." Tangan kanan pucat itu terangkat dan menangkup pipi kiri Naruto, "Aku tidak keberatan sampai kau membuktikan ucapanmu..."

Naruto tertawa tanpa suara, hanya tawa dengan nafasnya yang terdengar. Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya cukup keras.

Sial!

Sial!

Sasuke akui dia kalah.

Jantung Sasuke berdetak liar, rasanya seluruh anggota tubuhnya seketika melemas.

Baru saja tangan pucatnya hampir terjatuh, Naruto terlebih dahulu menahan dengan cara menangkup tangan itu dengan tangan kekar miliknya.

"Kau ingin aku membuktikan apa? Kalau soal aku ingin menjadikanmu kekasihku, tentu saja akan kubuktikan.-" Naruto menjeda ucapannya dan semakin mendekatkan wajah mereka, hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan dan itu membuat Sasuke refleks menjauhkan kepalanya.

Sasuke benar-benar gugup. Bahkan matanya berkedip-kedip beberapa kali.

"-Kau terlihat sangat imut jika berkedip seperti ini.-" Kali ini Naruto tertawa dengan mengeluarkan suara. Rasa hangat dari tangan Naruto menghilang, sebab Naruto telah melepas genggamannya dan menjauhkan wajahnya lalu duduk sambil menopang dagunya.

"Mungkin awalnya hanya ingin menggodamu. Karena kau orang pertama yang tidak mempedulikan sikap dan reputasiku sebagai berandalan-"

"Waktu itu aku tidak tahu kalau kau berandalan terkenal satu sekolahan..."

Naruto berdecih mendengar perkataan Sasuke, " _Tsk_! Tidak perlu meralat ucapanku, _teme_... Kau ini mau mendengarkan penjelasanku atau tidak?"

Sasuke terkekeh pelan saat Naruto memutar bola matanya, jengah. Namun, siapa sangka Naruto ikut tersenyum lalu menusuk pipi Sasuke denga jari telunjuknya, Sasuke mendelik.

"-Tapi, saat kau tahu aku seorang berandalan dan tekadang menyebalkan..." Sasuke mendelik untuk kedua kalinya, rasanya Sasuke jadi tahu alasan Naruto merasa kesal saat dia menyebutkan Naruto menyebalkan. Sebab sekarang Sasuke sendiri yang merasa kesal saat ia disebut dengan kata itu. "...Aku jadi menyukaimu, sebab kamu manis..." Naruto menyelesaikan ucapannya dengan kekehan geli.

"Dengar, _dobe_. Apa kau buta? Aku pria, dilihat dari sudut manapun aku tidak manis..." Kali ini giliran Sasuke yang menjawab dengan nada jengah. "Seharusnya kau segera memeriksakan matamu ke dokter spesialis."

" _Yeah_... Terserahmu lah, _teme_... Tapi jika kau tanyakan sekarang, aku memang benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu."

Sasuke menutup kedua bibirnya rapat-rapat dan mengigit pipi bagian dalamnya agar senyumannya jangan sampai telihat begitu saja. Ini salah satu alasan yang membuat Sasuke menjadi suka pada Naruto.

Naruto itu...

Jika berbicara, Naruto tidak terlihat ragu dan tidak terkesan tarik ulur. Bukankah itu terlihat _manly_?

Naruto memang seorang _seme_ -

Sasuke berdecak tanpa sadar.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada bingung.

"Tidak ada...-" Tidak mungkin _kan_ Sasuke bilang kalau ia baru saja memikirkan _posisi_ mereka?

"-...Kau bilang kau menyukaiku... Tapi sejujurnya aku ragu kau akan bertahan denganku.-" Lanjut Sasuke mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Maksudmu?"

"-Kau tahu, mungkin karena aku ini anak bungsu, jadi sebenarnya aku anak manja, keras kepala dan benar-benar tidak bisa bicara tanpa nada ketus." Sasuke menatap Naruto heran saat pemuda itu tertawa karena ucapannya.

"Aku tahu itu dari awal, tapi aku rasa aku bisa maklumi itu. Bisa saja kau yang tidak bisa tahan dengan sikap berandalanku ini." Balas Naruto ringan.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir itu kekurangan kita masing-masing." Sasuke mengangguk membenarkan.

"Tidak ada yang sempurna..."

"Benar. Kekurangan kita untuk dilengkapi orang lain." Sasuke melanjutkan ucapan Naruto.

Hening meliputi.

Sasuke tersadar.

Bukankah ini sama seperti Sasuke mengakui kalau mereka saling melengkapi?

Mana Naruto tersenyum usil pula.

Apa Naruto baru saja menjebaknya?

Sialan!

 _Ah._ Sudahlah berpura-pura pun tidak ada gunanya. _Toh_ dia memang menyukai Naruto.

" _Hey_ , Sasuke..." Panggil Naruto dengan suara rendah miliknya

" _Hm_?"

"Kau membuatku lemah..."

"Maksudmu?" Sasuke bingung dengan perkataan Naruto

"Apa aku boleh menjadikanmu kekasihku?"

Rasa bingung Sasuke berganti senyum sangat tipis. Ia sangat suka cara Naruto mengatakan cintanya, bukan 'Kau mau menjadi kekasihku?' tapi Naruto lebih memilih berkata 'Apa aku boleh menjadikanmu kekasihku?'. Itu artinya Naruto menghargainya dengan cara meminta ijin.

Sasuke pikir dia benar-benar beruntung disukai oleh Naruto.

"Bagaimana, Sasuke?" Nada kuatir terdengar dari suara Naruto saat pemuda itu sekali lagi bertanya pada Sasuke yang sedikit lama menjawab pertanyaannya. Bahkan pemuda itu beberapa kali membasahi bibirnya sendiri.

"Apa aku terlihat akan menolakmu, Naruto?" Senyuman tulus Sasuke terlepas begitu saja. Sasuke ikut menopang dagunya di atas meja dan mendekatkan wajah mereka. "Tentu saja aku mau, Naruto..."

"Jadi kita sepasang kekasih sekarang?"

"Jika kau ingin jawaban ya. Maka tentu saja ya." Sasuke mendekatkan kepala mereka.

Ada hening sejenak, sebelum akhirnya Naruto tertawa, "Kau membuatku ketakutan sesaat, _ttebayo_." Naruto ikut mendekatkan kepala mereka.

Entah bagaimana awalnya, yang Sasuke tahu, wajah mereka semakin mendekat. Sangat dekat. Naruto tidak lagi menopang dagunya, tangannya terletak di meja dan tanpa sadar, Sasuke juga ikut tidak menopang dagu. Matanya terpejam begitu saja saat wajah Naruto semakin mendekat. Hembusan nafas Naruto mengenai hidungnya, dengan ragu Sasuke membuka sebelah matanya. Tapi, melihat tatapan tenang Naruto yang rasanya bisa membuat Sasuke meleleh, memaksanya untuk kembali menutup mata.

 _Cup_.

Satu kecupan kilat mendarat sukses dihidung Sasuke.

Beberapa detik setelahnya Sasuke membuka sebelah mata kemudian sebelah matanya lagi. Naruto tersenyum canggung.

 _Kan_ , Sasuke jadi ikut canggung. Akhirnya Sasuke memilih memalingkan wajahnya saja.

"Untuk sementara seperti itu dulu..." Kali ini Naruto terkekeh canggung, "Aku tidak ingin membuatmu kabur karena menganggapku tidak sopan."

"Bukankah kau sudah tidak sopan dari awal?" Sasuke menjawab dengan nada sangat ringan.

"Dengar _teme_..." Nada suara Naruto langsung terdengar jengah, "Kau juga tidak pernah sopan padaku dari awal... Apa begitu cara berbicara pada orang yang baru saja menjadi kekasihmu?"

"Kau juga baru saja memanggilku _teme_ , _dobe_..." Sasuke melempar tatapan tajam kearah Naruto sedangkan Naruto hanya mencibir.

"Sasuke..." Panggil Naruto setelah selesai mencibir, "Apa kau ingat saat pertama kali bertemu?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

Sasuke mengangguk, "Ya, aku ingat... Itu saat kau dihajar habis-habisan, _kan dobe_?"

Kali ini giliran Naruto yang melemparkan tatapan tajam. Sasuke terkekeh kecil.

"Bukan itu yang ingin kau ingat, _dobe_... Aku ingin kau ingat soal aku yang bertanya namamu disapu tangan ini?" Naruto menunjuk sapu tangan pemberian Sasuke saat pertama kali mereka bertemu.

" _Ah_... Saat kau menanyakan inisal U.S disapu tangan itu?" Kali ini giliran Sasuke yang bertanya.

"Benar!" Naruto menjawab dengan bersemangat. "Setelah itu aku juga bertanya margamu, _kan_?-" Kali ini pertanyaan Naruto berkesan membutuhkan jawaban berupa persetujuan. Jadi, Sasuke mengangguk kecil.

"-Sekarang margamu bukan lagi Uchiha, tapi Uzumaki Sasuke..." Kalimat itu diakhiri dengan nada yang terlampau bangga.

Sungguh gombolan yang sangat receh.

Sasuke menatap datar.

Naruto berdecih lagi, "Seharusnya kau menunjukan reaksi lain selain menatapku dengan tatapan sedatar penggorengan Hinata- _chan, ttebayo!_ "

Jawaban itu tetap mendapat tatapan datar Sasuke, sebelum akhirnya ia terkekeh pelan dan Naruto pun tersenyum lebar menunjukan kerutan disekitar matanya.

"Setelah pertemuan itu, aku pernah berpikir... Apakah aku beruntung bertemu denganmu? Dan sekarang aku tahu, aku sangat beruntung." Sasuke membuka percakapan terlebih dahulu lagi.

"Aku berpikir aku juga beruntung bertemu dan menjadi kekasihmu." Naruto tertawa kecil setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Sasuke ikut tersenyum, menyentuh ujung telunjuk Naruto lalu bermain-main dengan telunjuk itu.

"Aku kira kita berdua sangat beruntung."

Jika ada yang bertanya apakah dirinya beruntung bertemu dan bersama Naruto.

Ya, dia akan menjawab.

 _Aku sangat beruntung._

.

.

.

 **THE END**

.

.

.

* * *

 _Note_

Ahaha... Ini apa? Endingnya kurang menggigit ya? Saya kehabisan ide untuk menyelesaikan ending dengan indah... *ikutan recehnya Naru*

Sepertinya ch sebelumnya banyak diprotes karena Sasuke dihajar preman. Ufufu sengaja memang biar kelihatan keren gitu...

Maaf juga kalau fic ini tidak diapdet lama *lirik WMT yang lebih lama tidak diapdet*. Dengan demikian fic ini menyentuh garis finis. Lega rasanya ada saru fic lagi yang tamat. Utamg fic saya jadi berkurang~

Jika ada kesalahan kata dalam cerita dan kekurangan lainnya di fic ini. Mohon dimaklumi..

.

.

.

Q & A

Q : Nikeisha Farras

A : Aww jangan sampai begitu, Naruto ehhh ini NS kan? Jadi Sasuke itu miliknya Naruto~

Q : haha

A : Udah di up lagi plus udah tamat~ Senang rasanya ada yang terpesona karena penggambaran Naruto. Nah, sekarang udah terjawabkan semua tentang Naruto. Entahlah, saya pengen aja Sasuke juga ikut dalam dunia pukul memukul (?).

Q : dianrichszem

A : Sudah dilanjut lagi tapi maap agak lama.

Q : askasufa

A : Nah, akhirnya sudah jadiankan~

Q : Oranyellow-chan

A : Semua mesterinya sudah terjawab di ch ini ^^

Q : no name

A : Ah sankyuu review-nya. Happy new year too *Telat banget ya?* Udah dilanjutan dan tamat di ch ini.

Q : allison bryane

A : Makasih buat kata 'marvelous'-nya pakai di capslock pula... Saya senang sekali~

Q : KJHwang

A : Naru-nya jangan diikat TTATT kan kasihan Sasu-nya makin galau. Sip! Udah lanjut dan tamat ya~

Q : Jluna Yoolie99

A : Yosh! Sankyuu~ Sudah di apdet tapi maap lama ya?

Q : Reina Putri

A : Terima kassiiiiihhhh~ sudah sukaa.. Suke manis-manis tsundere gitu~

Q : sweet dark onyx

A : Di ch ini kelihatan gak kalau Suke yang berusaha mendekati Naru?

Q : shin

A : Terima kassiiiiihhhh~ sudah lanjut dan tamat ^^

Q : kid-4y

A : Nggak sad ending, yua lagi mood buat happy ending~

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Special Thanks For Reviewers**_ :

Justaz, Shflyine, Nikeisha Farras, Sapphire Hatsuki Blue, haha, Ido Nakemi, dianrichszem, askasufa, biybuy, guest (1), Oranyellow-chan, eL Donghae, Guest (2), no name, allison bryane, D, KJHwang, Jluna Yoolie99, kiyoo, bellaclaw, narusuuu, Reina Putri, sweet dark onyx, Rini, und, Jia731, shin dan kid-4y.

Ada yang terlewat?

Terima Kasih sekali lagi buat yang sudah me- _review, follow_ dan _favorite._ Sampai chapter ini tamat~

BANZAI!

Selanjutnya silahkan meninggalkan _review_ ya...

 _And the least not the last..._

 _ **Our Ship Doesn't Need A Canon For It To Sail!**_

 _ **See ya...**_

~09/07/2017~

.

.

 _ **Best Regards.**_

 _ **-**_ **Yua-**


End file.
